Verano Fugaz
by Cereza Prohibida
Summary: Destinada a un largo verano en Alfea,Bloom se envuelve en la monotonía y tristeza;pero cuando un misterioso enemigo se cierne sobre ella,el encanto de nuevas aventuras y de un viejo amigo especialista,acelerarán y avivarán su tiempo.CrackPairing.SemiAU
1. Prefacio

_Disclaimer: Winx Club® es propiedad de Iginio Straffi,_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**Prefacio**

El chapoteo en el exterior comenzó a cesar, pero la mente de Riven, que vagaba entre las letras del libro previamente escogido, se perdió totalmente del ritmo de la lluvia. No fue hasta que algo suave se recargó sobre su hombro que volvió a la realidad, en la biblioteca de Alfea, y miró a quien le interrumpía. Era ella, por supuesto; acababa de caer dormida y aún en sueños se abrazaba en busca de calor.

Riven la miró unos segundos; asimilando la situación, y esperó a que ella abriera los ojos y apenada se apartase. Pero el tiempo sentenció que no sería así. Sin darse cuenta, la ojeó con indiferencia, intercalándola con las páginas; luego se detuvo con curiosidad. Asimilando la situación intentó ignorarla, deslizando sus ojos violáceos sobre renglones carecientes de significado. Todo era pasar la mirada por encima de letras que, por más que intentaba, no comprendía.

Ella lo distraía.

Pensándolo, no sólo esa vez, si no que había sido así la mayoría de los días, desde el comienzo del verano; acrecentándose con gusto desde aquella noche que se durmió pensando en cómo lo había ayudado sin saberlo, plasmándose con preocupación desde la tarde en que pensó mejor en ella.

Cerró el libro y paseó la vista por los centenares de libros colocados en las estanterías hasta atreverse a detenerla en su compañera dormida: estaba despeinada, con los cabellos rojos escurriendo por su rostro; le pareció percibir su cansancio, pero siendo más por el hecho de saber que no había tocado su cama en días, que por evidencia física; también observó su respiración profunda, su piel blanca erizada por el frío, la forma de sus labios… sonrió estremecido con el pensamiento de besarlos ¿A qué sabría el hacerlo?¿A travesura o a deseo? ¿Y si ella abría los ojos? ¡Qué más daba! Audaz, se acercó ligeramente a su rostro y antes de dar el paso decisivo deseó poder sentir su aroma, pero el único que lo rodeaba era el de la tierra mojada que provenía del exterior. Fue entonces cuando captó que había parado de llover y alertado por su nuevo hallazgo irguió la espalda mirando hacia los jardines del colegio, a través de los ventanales opacados por la neblina que se disipaba en remolinos.

Dejó caer la sonrisa, cuando entre los jirones blancos la figura de Musa se dibujó con el matiz de un sueño lejano. Estaba afuera, observándolo detenidamente a él y a quien descansaba a su lado. Riven papadeó con fuerza. Lo único que quedaba era el fantasma que comenzaba a esclarecerse en su mente: El franco recuerdo de que alguna vez había sido de Musa.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_En honor al comienzo del Verano (boreal) por fin subo el prefacio de _Verano Fugaz_. (:_

_Espero disfruten de este fic medio sacado de onda y que promete ser bastante extenso. Cabe mencionar que es Crack Pairing y SemiAU :D_

_Por último, mis agradecimientos a quienes han sido mi apoyo y a quienes, con sus consejos, han influenciado los borradores de este fic._

_Besos._

_Atentamente_

_Cereza Prohibida_


	2. Sky

**Advertencia:** Línea temporal modificada ligeramente. Crack Pairing.

**Línea**** temporal:** Finales del tercer año en Alfea, omitiendo la tercera temporada. Las chicas pasarán a cuarto grado, por lo que es guiada en los cinco años de Alfea. (Aclaraciones abajo)

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**1  
Sky**

-Se pronostica mucho sol- anunció Flora, dejando el periódico a un lado suyo, en la mesa.

-Oh, gracias, pero no necesito un periódico para saber eso-respondió Stella, que a través del pequeño espejo que sostenía en manos, recibió una mirada molesta por parte de la castaña.

-Lo sé, pero le decía a Bloom.

La rubia hizo un mohín con la nariz y prosiguió en su labor.

Era el último desayuno de ciclo escolar, para las hadas de Alfea y un largo verano de descanso les esperaba en sus respectivos planetas. El comedor estaba casi vacío, y el único lugar concurrido era el de las hadas de quinto año recién graduadas la noche anterior.

Flora miró a Bloom, indicándole con una sonrisa que quizá podía ser la hora de que su amiga diera la noticia que temía poner en punto de discusión. Siendo la hora de la verdad, Bloom se cuestionó si Stella se enfadaría por no haberle confiado antes lo que diría. Respiró profundo. Apenas y se lo había dicho a Flora, y le había costado tanto trabajo negar su invitación… sin embargo por eso mismo lo había hecho. No quería causar molestias.

-Eh… ¿les conté que me quedaré en Alfea estas vacaciones?

Sus amigas le miraron. A su manera, cada una expresaba curiosidad, como esperando inocentemente la continuación del chiste.

-Es enserio.

Se hizo silencio en la mesa. El único sonido vigente eran los murmullos de despedida de las hadas de quinto grado entre sí.

-¿Es una broma?-preguntó Layla.

-¿Todas las vacaciones?-cuestionó Musa.

El silencio tímido de Bloom respondió y se remarcó con el momento de asimilar la idea. Es decir, la razón más sabida para quedarse era la de los exámenes extras para hadas reprobadas.

Bloom abrió la boca para aclarar la situación, pero una lluvia de comentarios la hizo cerrarla.

"¿Porqué no me dijiste antes?" "¿Tiene que ver con tus calificaciones?", "Vas a morirte aquí."" Podemos ir con Faragonda…" " ¿Porqué, eh?" "¡Es una broma!, ¿cierto?" "¿Desde cuándo…?" "Bloom, no puedo creer que no me hayas dicho...soy tu amiga" "¿Hablas en enserio?"

-¡Basta!...No es broma y no reprobé.

-Creo que sería bueno dejar que ella nos explique-intervino Flora.

La pelirroja jugó tímidamente con una hojuela de cereal solitaria en la mesa, mientras explicaba.

-Mike y Vanessa saldrán de viaje por su aniversario de bodas…Me pidieron acompañarlos, pero no quiero entrometerme en la luna de miel que nunca pudieron tener de jóvenes. Insistieron y se niegan a dejarme en Gardenia… dada la oportunidad, los convencí de quedarme aquí.

-¿Y por qué no me dijiste antes, Bloom?-saltó Stella, indignada- Podrías ir a Solaria.

-También puedes venir conmigo-comentó Tecna

-Oh, Bloom, mi padre me enviará a una reunión de princesas.-se excusó Layla, apenada.

-Tengo mucho trabajo en la disquera, pero no creo que haya problema si me acompañas- dijo Musa.

-Lo siento-se encogió- , no puedo. Me enteré hace días y no quiero ocupar un lugar sin previo aviso.

-No causarás molestias, puedes venir con una de nosotras.

Bloom sonrió, verdaderamente tentada pero antes de contestar algo, Stella gruñó.

- Repito, Bloom, querida, que puedes venir conmigo a Solaria.

-Stella, no creo poder volver a ver a tu padre después de las vacaciones de invierno.

-A nadie le importó esa baratija.

-¿Dos mil años de antigüedad?-murmuró Layla, por lo bajo. El pasado invierno, las Winx habían ido a Solaria; por desgracia, custodiadas día y noche por la guardia real de la princesa Stella. Una noche, al intentar escapar de ellos, durante el toque de queda, Bloom había sido sorprendida sola y con el jarrón perteneciente a la quinta esposa de un rey de hacía siglos, hecho añicos.

Todas rieron por lo bajo.

-¡Tú no ayudas! Era feo y a mí no me importaba ¿qué más da?

-Bloom…-llamó Tecna, guiando la conversación al tema principal- ¿es tú última decisión?

-Ya lo creo. Además, les dije a mis padres que estaría a salvo aquí de cualquier riesgo. No creo que sea tan malo, quizá haga nuevas amistades y me divierta.

Miró a cada una de sus amigas y lo único que pudo descifrar en sus rostros fue que no estaban convencidas de sus palabras. Y tenían razón: Bloom alucinaba la idea de tener a Griselda pisándole los talones y el no poder compartir tiempo con nadie conocido. Ni siquiera con Lockette, que había partido esa misma mañana a la aldea de las pixies.

-Puedes llamarnos cuando estés aburrida- comentó Flora tranquilamente.

-Y si te arrepientes de estar aquí, puedo pedirle a Timmy que vengamos por ti en su motoneta.

Bloom sonrió. Le iba costar despedirse de amigas así por tanto tiempo.

Al atardecer, cuando Stella fue la última en marcharse, deambuló por los jardines solitarios del colegio. No recordaba un verano que no las hubiera visto, y sabía que la posibilidades de verlas se reducían con sus apretadas agendas. La disquera donde grababa Musa, los planes de Flora con sus padres y Helia, o la reunión a la que Layla debía asistir eran ejemplos. "Con la naturaleza de crecer se añaden responsabilidades, hija" Le había tranquilizado una vez su madre de Gardenia. Lo comprendía. Ella misma tenía las suyas; no en Domino, cómo alguna vez soñó, y quizá nunca junto a sus verdaderos padres, pero albergaba sus sueños en Magix, como el conseguir la maestría en educación mágica de hadas e investigar el pasado de su planeta…

Aunque eso último le pareció imposible.

Se sentó en el pasto y distraídamente comenzó a dibujar espirales sobre este. Lo que hubiese dado por ser alguien y defender a Domino aún cuando este estaba en ruinas. Se encogió, triste, de hombros. ¿Qué sería del reino de Domino en esos instantes? No pudo evitar imaginarse una ciudad ya construida…sobre los restos del castillo donde sus padres y hermana habían muerto defendiéndola.

Alguien exclamó su nombre; al levantar la mirada identificó a Mirta, que feliz, caminaba hasta su lado para decirle:

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Hola. Yo… tendré que quedarme en Alfea estas vacaciones.

-¿Reprobaste?

No sabía si aquella repetitiva pregunta era buena o mala, pero comenzaba a cansarle.

-No, no es nada de eso -lo pensó un segundo-…razones personales.

-Entiendo-sonrió amistosamente, tomando asiento a su lado- Yo también.

-¡Qué bien! Tendré a alguien conocido con quien conversar. ¿Tienes planes?

-Hoy saldré con unas viejas amigas… ¿Te gustaría venir?

-Pero, no falta mucho para el toque de queda.

-Justo hoy- comentó Mirta en tono confidente-, es el único día que no hay, por que aún no comienzan los exámenes de las demás hadas…Griselda nunca lo dice, pero no puede regañarnos. Igual, cuando los exámenes terminen oficialmente, el toque de queda se recorrerá hasta las once para los grupos de cuarto año.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Mirta se encogió de hombros, halagada por la cara de impresión de Bloom.

-Después de un par de veranos aquí, descubres de todo.

Vaya, así que Mirta siempre se quedaba en Alfea. Quizá no era necesario preguntarle qué hacía para no aburrirse, después de todo, ella misma lo había dicho: tenían cierto grado de libre albedrío.

-Entonces, ¿vienes?

El "Suena estupendo" se interrumpió cuando en tres motonetas entraron al jardín de Alfea. No eran cómo las de Fontana Roja, si no, que eran pequeñas y menos toscas. Al quitarse los cascos, Bloom reconoció a Lucy y a un par de hechiceras desconocidas.

-¡Mirta, date prisa!

-Voy chicas. ¿Puede venir mi amiga?- preguntó, dándole una ojeada al hada, la cual sonrió a las brujas que a su vez intercalaron una fulminante mirada entre las pelirrojas hadas.

-Eh, hola, Bloom-saludó desganada Lucy-. Mirta, verás, teníamos algo privado que hacer y no tenemos boleto para alguien más.

Mirta, decepcionada miró a su compañera.

-Será para otra ocasión-sonrió apenada Bloom que veía como el par desconocido de hechiceras intercambiaban una sonrisa poco benigna.

Las chicas se marcharon tan rápido cómo llegaron.

-Sería buena idea expandir mis horizontes- se burló - ¿Cómo reaccionaría Stella si me viera salir con las brujas?

Rió, pero súbitamente se calló. Sí, extrañaría a las Winx.

Los primeros días pareció divertido deambular por los jardines con Kiko; jugar a encontrarlo por entre los matorrales y las rosas; verlo comerse las petunias y evitar a Griselda a toda costa. Del mismo modo, durante las horas de ir al comedor, encontraba agradable compañía con Mirta y cuando ella no estaba, apenas se atrevía entrar a esos reducidos grupitos formados entre las hadas de las mismas generaciones. Le intimidaban, aun cuando ellas fueran jóvenes que acabasen de pasar a segundo y tercer grado.

Al cabo de los días, ni la televisión ni la lectura eran agradables. Aburría y se mezclaban con el monótono calor que adormecía por las tardes y causaba insomnio por las noches.

Un día se extrañó al confirmar que no le gustaba la soledad y que poco sabía estar con ella. De igual forma, le sorprendió su repentina timidez para acercarse a otras hadas. ¿Tanto se había aislado ese año en las Winx y en los estudios? La idea le pareció desalentadora; nunca antes se había dejado llevar tanto por un golpe así. Es decir, su alejamiento con Sky era el detonante de ese estado, ¿no? Lo pensó detenidamente. _De acuerdo_, corrigió, _influyó bastante, pero es algo que he controlado._

Le molestaban dos cosas: la situación social deplorable en la que estaba y recordar a Sky.

Fue hasta una noche que las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Francamente, ella estaba harta con tan solo un par de semanas allí; aquella noche en específico tenía sueño y andaba de mal humor debido a las minuciosas reglas y sermones impuestos por Griselda. Entre ellos abrir todas las ventanas al despertar y cerrarlas al anochecer, a causa del sofocante estado climático. Aquella ocasión Bloom tenía la tarea. Con magia, cada una de las ventanas emitía un sonido metálico y rudo al estrellarse contra su cerradura y fue así hasta llegar a su apartamento. Se arrojó a la cama y miró el techo para encontrar figuras en su textura rugosa. Frecuentaba a eso para poder caer dormida y ansiaba que fuera pronto, para soñar con lo que en esos días repetía su subconsciente: agua, lluvia, neblina, mares de olas embravecidas, la voz de Daphne diciendo algo que nunca recordaba al despertar, las antiguas aventuras con sus amigas… Suponía que lo recurrente y repetitivo de aquello era el grito desesperado de su mente por alejarse del calor y acercarse a su vida social anterior.

Esa vez, fue diferente. Se remontó a la primavera en un parque de pastos verdes y senderos bordeados de flores. Corría y reía al mismo tiempo, mientras huía de Lockette y Kiko. No estaba sola; una mano tomaba la suya con la suavidad de un niño pero la determinación de un hombre; eso le gustaba y le agrada más poder mirarlo y comprobar que sus cabellos rubios ondulaban con la velocidad, que sus ojos azules destellaban con cada sonrisa cómplice, que sus carcajadas eran agradables al oído.

Sky había vuelto.

Le llamó por su nombre y él se detuvo, preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Asintió, pasmada por reconocer que lo tenía ahí. Aún sujetaba su cálida mano y miró hacia el sendero: Kiko y Lockette ya no los seguían.

-Regresaste.

-Por ti, Bloom.-murmuró Sky inclinándose para juntar amistosamente su frente con la del hada. La sonrisa sincera no se borraba de su rostro. Tampoco del de ella.

-Te extrañé- No supo si mentía. Extrañaba a su Sky pero no al que había dejado ir.

Rápidamente, con la voz de la razón golpeando a su corazón, sintió decaer su ánimo y su sonrisa -¿Y Domino?-cuestionó inocentemente. Sólo así sabría a quién le decía que lo añoraba: al viejo o al nuevo Sky, como solía pensarlo. Parte de su conciencia le decía que la repuesta no sería lo que deseaba escuchar.

Él bajó la mirada.

No era una buena señal, lo sabía. Al abrazarse, el hecho le supo al pasado agrio, pero le asió con más fuerza, resistiéndose al fracaso. Se hizo consiente de los latidos de un corazón, no sabía si suyo o de Sky, pero le infundió la dosis misma de nervios y alegría. Aún cercanos, los ojos azul mar del príncipe le miraron suplicantes, llenos de temor.

El impulso de susurrarle que lo amaba abarcaba más que el contexto de las discusiones pasadas; sin embargo, de pronto ya no estaba en aquel jardín si no en Fontana Roja, en el día que nunca presencio: cuando la nave de Eraklion partía con su príncipe heredero para ya no regresar.

La razón repiqueteó sobre sí misma. La voz de Daphne y el sonido de las olas del mar estrellarse contra piedras retumbó en su mente y fue cuando abrió los ojos en plena oscuridad. Asustada, se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, comprendiendo que había sido un sueño.

Hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos comenzó a llorar. Ese era el problema; no quería que fuera un sueño. Si el calor no había impedido que durmiera parte de esa anoche, eso sí lo haría.

Era mejor el sueño. En el sueño no le tenía rencor, en el sueño Sky estaba su lado… Pero, aceptó mentalmente, ni en sus sueños él encaraba al rey de Eraklion.

Gimió entre llanto, recostando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Podía contar las situaciones parecidas a esa y Flora siempre despertaba y la consolaba. Le hacía tanta falta como las demás Winx.

_No quiero estar así_, se repetía.

No tuvo conciencia del tiempo en ese estado. Sólo recordaba y recordaba, sin darle tregua a su pasado. Fue hasta que las lágrimas se acabaron que respiró profundo y caminó hasta el cuarto de baño. Al encender la luz del tocador, miró su reflejo no gustándole lo que veía: sus mejillas brillantez, húmedas, hinchadas y enrojecidas bajo unos ojos aún más enrojecidos y consternados. Lavándose el rostro, caviló con más calma.

Habían sido muchos los cambios tenidos desde siete meses atrás, más o menos. Aislarse en sus estudios para distraerse al principio, pero convirtiéndose en una costumbre; ya no ir a Fontana Roja, no indagar sobre sus padres biológicos ni leer sobre Domino; cerrarse en su círculo social. Su semestre había sido en resultado desabrido y soso.

_-_Que desperdicio-murmuró con tristeza. Arrepintiéndose de lo hecho y hasta de lo no hecho por ella.

Tras el verano sucedería su cuarto año de estudios en Alfea. Quería algo mejor. Podía decidirse en el instante; hacer de su verano una transición al igual que el invierno lo había hecho en ella, aunque esta vez para bien.

Sky volvió a hormiguear por sus pensamientos. Siempre sus enemigos habían sido eso, enemigos, gente que la odiaba, que guardaba algún rencor, gente que pensaba que ella estropeaba sus planes o le envidiaba; pero se sentía vulnerable al comprender que la gente que quería podía herirle más allá de una discusión. Sky era el ejemplo inmediato.

_Pero Sky está lejos, _le dijo una parte de ella.

_Pero eso ocasionó el problema, ¿no?,_ le reprochó otra. _Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer respecto a él._

Le agradó esa otra parte de su conciencia.

-Respecto a él- susurró- ¿Y respecto a mí…?

Evocó una charla con la señorita Faragonda. "Uno debe ver por sí mismo sin dejar de ser generoso con los demás, Bloom"

Comprendiendo el punto de vista de su directora, le sonrió a la joven pelirroja del espejo, con la comisura de los labios. Parecía ya no estar tan acabada.

Sky ya no haría nada, de eso estaba segura. Era hora de ver y hacer por si misma.

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Por fin (: Es una pequeña introducción, que a su vez atará cabos sueltos en un futuro. Creo que me quedó más sentimental de lo que yo planeaba, ejem, ejem…pero Bloom estaba muy triste por Sky D: ¿Qué sucedió entre ellos? ¬w¬ luego les cuento…_

_Le agradezco a: _.mUziEK. , SWEEEtHaZeLnUT y eterea-chan_. Sus reviews me animan y conmueven mucho :D_

_Aclaración de la línea del tiempo:__ cómo sabrán, mi público latinoamericano, en la primera temporada se dice que son cinco años en Alfea. La tercera temporada indica que tres. Me eran muy necesarios los cinco y, cómo lamentablemente la tercera obstruye con mis planes, la eliminé (Buajaja xD) Realmente el tercer año en Alfea habrá pasado en ellas sin mayor contratiempo (Baltor, para ser exactos) que los que narraré a lo largo de la historia._

_Para mi tristeza, con eso deberé eliminar a Nabu D: aunque él no hará falta en esta historia, je, je. Aun así lo comento porque me encanta ¬w¬ ¿a ustedes no?_

_¿Comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, bendiciones…e-t-c, e-t-c? :D_

_Besos._

_  
Atentamente  
Cereza Prohibida_


	3. Otro tipo de magia

**2  
****Otro tipo de magia**

Aquel verano, los más importantes noticieros de Magix pronosticaban temperaturas de hasta treinta y seis grados centígrados, y mientras la gente usaba más bloqueador solar, disminuía su ropa para caminar por las calles. Esta actitud había orillado a la prefecta Griselda a tomar normas que involucraran el cómo salían vestidas las hadas de Alfea. Eso mismo era el tema a tratar en el almuerzo de una mañana, y era patrocinado por una muy enojada hada de tercero por haberse visto obligada a cambiar dos veces de atuendo debido a las textuales palabras de Griselda:"La indecencia que usted irradia, señorita."

–Por supuesto que ama hacerlo. Si pudiera, lo controlaría todo el año ¡Pero somos demasiadas para su grandeza!

Inmediato al comentario, la susodicha prefecta pasó a un lado de la mesa, creando el silencio entre las alumnas que intentaban no reírse. Zanjado el tema, la plática se volvió amena y dividida en sectores, según el asiento. Bloom había encontrado lugar con unas chicas que acababan de pasar a quinto año. Conversaban sobre los guapos especialistas de FontanaRroja, los atletas más conocidos de Magix y también sobre los actores del momento; las veía hablar con tanto afán y una serie de excesivos ademanes que rápidamente la hicieron sentir como si Stella estuviera a su lado. Sonriendo, las escuchaba.

Eran tan pocas las chicas que se habían quedado en Alfea ––después de la semana de clases extras, para las reprobadas–– que comenzaban a reunirse a las horas de comer en una misma mesa. Para Bloom, no había sido necesario un gran esfuerzo para encontrar amistad en ellas, y le agradaba estar a su lado; aunque la mayoría debía dejarla unas horas dado que el castigo impuesto por sus padres por haber tenido tan baja calificaciones era quedarse a estudiar en la escuela. Ahora comprendía por qué parecía un crimen quedarse ahí.

Ese mismo día, al entrar a la biblioteca, donde todas estudiaban y se refugiaban del calor, se escabulló por los pasillos, hacia al fondo, donde los ventanales daban vista al bosque trasero de Alfea. Lo que le llevaba a esa zona era la literatura avanzada científica, histórica, filosófica y la prohibida para los dos primeros grados. Aunque le pesara, debía adelantar sus tareas de verano.

Se maravilló al ver nuevos títulos y curioseó por los estantes, buscando el tema que la profesora Du Four les había indicado. Bloom, susurrando los títulos a cada paso que daba, encontró los adecuados para la tarea. _"Costumbres y tradiciones de las señoritas, a través de los siglos"_. Conforme avanzaba y leía los lomos cada vez más remilgados, no contenía el imaginarse la cara de aburrimiento que Musa pondría. Bloom rió mentalmente, con la nostalgia despertando aquella mañana. Tomó los libros previamente escogidos y fue al lugar que dedujo más solo estaría. Había sillones, espacios y cubículos individuales para lectura y, muy a su pesar, supuso que ahí nunca la distraerían las demás. Lo confirmó, cuando una risa estridente y lejana rasgó el silencio.

Buscando un cubículo, escuchó una vuelta de página a su espalda. Se detuvo, pensando haber escuchado mal. Prosiguió un murmulló inentendible. Más intrigada que sorprendida giró sobre sus talones. Entre los sillones había una persona que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Caminó sigilosamente, adivinando quien podía ser, pero ni estando a un metro del sillón supo de quien se trataba. Parecía una niña de no más de catorce años, con un libro demasiado grueso. Se preguntó si sería de Alfea.

Una timidez forjada en el terminado ciclo escolar escoció en su mente, llevándole a la noche donde decidió ya no caer en ello. Por otra par te, le maravillaba la seriedad y concentración de la niña en su libro. Dio un paso más.

–Hola. Soy Bloom ¿Y tú?

La completa desconocida la miró, asustada y se quedó callada un instante. Exhaló lentamente.

– Lenith.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada hasta el libro que tenía en manos Lenith y leyó claramente "Guerra del Arrecife Sanguinario". El libro por razones que la portada de una sirena destrozada y envuelta en lo que parecían algas con sangre, dejaba claro por qué su ubicación. Bloom sacó un suspiro impresionado; aquel año había tenido pesadillas leyendo un sólo capítulo de ese libro de historia.

– No te molestes en acusarme, Barbatea ya lo sabe.- soltó la niña.

Bloom no supo cómo traducir eso. Intrigada le preguntó:

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

Lenith puso los ojos en blanco.

-Barbatea ya sabe que estoy aquí.

-Nunca te había visto en Alfea. ¿Estudias aquí?

– ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

La pelirroja arqueó una ceja. Si era sincera consigo misma, no tenía la menor idea de quién era y qué le sucedía a la niña. Esperó fielmente a que su rostro exudando duda provocara una reacción menos defensiva en Lenith, pero sólo logró que ella entrecerrara los ojos y se negara a hablar.

–No. Yo sólo quería conversar. Estoy haciendo mi tarea y me alegró ver a alguien…

-Ya entiendo- interrumpió Lenith, con acritud - Las de quinto te dijeron lo de los libros. Un trato: busco el libro que quieras para tu tarea o…yo qué sé; pero no trates de acusarme, que Barbatea ya lo sabe.

-¡Yo no…!- se defendió Bloom que calló al observar como Lenith volvía la vista al libro - No quiero la tarea…sólo quería conversar.- Lenith parecía ignorarla. Sintió sonrojarse y no supo si de vergüenza, de disgusto o de nervios. Cuando la niña volvió su mirada a ella, percatándose del estado de Bloom; ya era demasiado tarde y el hada de cuarto curso se había alejado.

El marcharse de la estancia le había dejado un sabor desagradable, y el llegar con sus demás compañeras que estudiaban no ayudó. Solicitó sacar el libro de la biblioteca y al salir, sólo se necesitó una fuerza exterior para hacerla olvidar su anterior conversación. Al ver la sorpresa de su día, se quedó sin habla.

Nubes.

Esponjadas y del color de la plata brillante. Era, evidentemente, su aborrecimiento por el calor lo que le hacía pensar que las nubes parecían viejas amigas que hacía siglos no veía. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no había nubes en el cielo? Por primera vez en verano el clima era maravilloso, vibrante, cálido, pero sin el sol cegador que los meteorólogos de Magix no podían explicar.

Era tan perfecto.

Sonrió, prácticamente esperanzada y, olvidando la tarea de Du Four, surgió en ella la preciosa idea de ir hasta Roca Luz sin sufrir insolación. Olvidó a Kiko junto con sus libros de la biblioteca, en el departamento. Eran solo ella y el bosque desprendiendo aire fresco.

Sólo cuando su felicidad se extendió hasta límites insospechados, recordó sin amargura a sus amigas. Seguro la estarían pasando bien, pero no se hundió emocionalmente, porque ahí estaba ella, rebosante de emoción. Flora le había comentado que su madre le permitiría invitar a Helio, durante las vacaciones, si ella prometía colaborar en el negocio familiar que tenían en Linphea. Por otra parte, según un mensaje de Stella, su padre también la había mandado al planeta donde Layla asistía al simposio de verano.

_Lo más seguro_, pensó Bloom, _es que se han encontrado en la sede_.

Tecna tomaría unas lindas vacaciones al lado de Timmy. Por último, estaba Musa que el haberse alejado un poco de los estudios ese año, comenzaba a valer la pena; después de todo, el tiempo perdido en Alfea era dedicado a posibilitar su carrera musical en Melody.

Su caminata cesó con la visión del panorama. El viento silbó y el oleaje mojó la orilla del lago. Un _dejá vú_ iluminó su cabeza y recordó haber soñado, entre las tantas noches de verano, algo similar. Tomó asiento bajo un árbol y las aguas arrastraron hasta ella el recuerdo de Daphne. Esa noche también había soñado con su voz, pero nuevamente no lograba recordar qué decía.

–Nada malo, creo…

Jugando con una hoja seca del piso, miró las olas embraveciendo un poco más. El bosque se sumió en un silencio que susurraba en su oído el eco del viento. Era tan atrayente. Deseó meterse a las aguas y, se descalzó, para nadar hasta que el Sol estuviera en su cenit; pero no hubo rastros de él, pues las nubes fueron acumulándose hasta dejar escapar ligeros rayos de luz.

No tenía idea de qué hora sería; quizá ya habían servido la comida en Alfea. A prisa, volvió a tomar sus pertenencias y se adentró al bosque silencioso. Y sólo se detuvo, cuando un as luminoso brilló a sus espaldas y, al girar, este rozó su oreja.

Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie, tampoco sonido alguno. Mientras suponía que de un hechizo perdido se trataba, ahogó un gemido cuando una esfera violeta desde la derecha corrió hacia ella. Esquivándola, contraatacó hacia el bosque tres veces disparando rayos dorados.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Pero nadie respondió.

-Soy Bloom-prosiguió-¿eres una de las hadas?

Vacío. En el bosque, no sentía presencias, no escuchaba ruidos ni pasos; tampoco risas. Escrudiñó la mirada, murmurando para consigo mismas "Hechiceras".

-Deben ser ellas.

No se convertiría en hada; según sus maestros, en un ataque, eso significaba comenzar una pelea, y no era eso, si no, el no querer jugar al gato y al ratón con las brujas de Torrenubosa; no obstante sus planes cambiaren cuando una decena de esferas volaron como misiles hasta su posición, provenientes de distintos lugares.

_No,_ gimió en sus adentros. Eso significaba que debían ser, cuando menos, dos personas. Sin premeditarlo se convirtió en hada y voló hasta el litoral del lago, para sentirse protegida. Hubo una siguiente ronda de esferas. Una, tras otra, tras otra, que esquivaba con facilidad, pero haciéndola retrocediendo hasta quedar en pleno lago. Cuando dos esferas la golpearon por el costado, automáticamente cayó por unos metros. El agua entró a su nariz y al salir luchó por abrir los ojos y deshacerse de esta; con desagrado escupió un puño de arena húmeda y pastosa. Miró hacia el bosque, donde las supuestas responsables aún se ocultaban entre los árboles y al erguirse, sobre un montículo terregoso, sintió débil cada parte de su cuerpo.

Debía de haber sido un hechizo muy fuerte, empero, no logró recordar de qué clase o tipo podía ser. No se había percatado, ni siquiera, de las energías de cada esfera. Respiró profundamente y fracaso en su intento de mover las alas: parecían agarrotadas de cansancio inexplicable. Con anterioridad había volado distancias más largas y todo marchaba bien. Miró impaciente al bosque, en espera del próximo ataque, pero este no llegó.

Se preparó al caminar hasta la orilla y de ahí por el bosque hasta Alfea. Lanzó dos esferas doradas y corrió todo cuanto pudo. Fue entonces cuando las esferas violetas no pararon y el viento silbó con fuerza sobre el enramado. Bloom, por su parte, lanzaba a diestra y siniestra esferas doradas, naranjas, rojas; y comenzó a sentir picazón en las partes del cuerpo expuestas a los ataques de quien fuera el enemigo.

Lo que más le atemorizaba era que el mismo tipo de magia procedía de diferentes lugares, casi rodeándola. Sólo había visto a una persona haciendo algo similar y esa era Darcy. En sus manos, y aún corriendo, creó una esfera brillante y enorme que arrojó a sus espaldas comenzando a trotar con dolores punzantes, para terminar desplomándose en la entrada de Alfea.

.

.

.

-¿No viste quién era, Bloom?-cuestionó Faragonda, cuando su alumna le explicó lo sucedido.

-No-negó la cabeza resignadamente y prosiguió- . Pero era magia tan…Si no conociera la de las Trix juraría que era una de ellas.

La directora frunció el entecejo.

-¿Qué clase de hechizos eran?

-No lo sé.- se encogió en su silla - Pero me fatigaba cada vez que uno me rozaba…no era un _conjuro repelente de magia_.- hizo una pausa y agregó- ¿No es posible cambiar tu esencia?

A Bloom le parecía importante aquel factor. Si todos nacían con una esencia en la magia que cualquier conocido identificara, así como el olor propio, tal vez pudieran cambiarlo. Muy dentro de sí, aunque no lo aceptara, deseaba que fueran las Trix.

_-_No. Por suerte no ha existido poder humano capaz de eso.

-Entonces, eso descarta a las Trix.- murmuró decepcionada.

Faragonda sopesó un momento la declaración de Bloom. Sus pensamientos la hicieron arquear las cejas con preocupación.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que eran ellas?

-El tipo de magia no era como la que se practica en Alfea.

-¿Era magia oscura?

-No. Ese es el problema, nunca hubo energía positiva ni negativa que me alertara...Por el hecho de atacarme puedo asegurar que no había buenas intenciones, incluso pensé que sería algo de Torrenubosa.

-No me parece correcto sospechar de las chicas de la directora Griffin, sin tener prueba alguna- sentenció automáticamente-. Ninguna escuela tiene permiso para capacitar a sus alumnos con magia tan…

Faragonda volvió a sumirse en pensamientos. Existían innumerables hechizos para ocultar la esencia ante un novato, el tipo de magia, incluso el rayo mismo para atacar y nada la llevaba a una conclusión donde Torrenubosa fuera inocente, de estar incluida en el problema, porque era magia prohibida de enseñar en todo Magix. Si los especialistas practicaban con armas, y las hadas y hechiceras únicamente magia común, la incertidumbre de sospechar de su reciente aliada, la directora Griffin, era tan mala y peligrosa como el hecho de que un nuevo enemigo atacara a sus alumnas.

La directora dio por terminada la charla.

-Hablaré con los directores Griffin y Saladino, quizá puedan darme respuestas. Por el momento, te salgas de los límites del colegio.

Bloom, dudosa de si debía, agregó.

-Si descubre algo, me dirá ¿cierto?

Faragonda asintió.

Le sucedieron días enteros encerrada en Alfea, pero también tres ataques más a distintas hadas. Fue entonces cuando toda clase de rumores comenzaron a nacer y el miedo se expandió. Durante una cena, por aquellos días, Faragonda reunió a sus alumnas en el comedor y les ordenó no salir a solas, sobre todo al anochecer y, con ayuda de Griselda, creó una jerarquización de cómo y en grupos de cuántas podían salir las alumnas. Una prevención inteligente, más no complaciente. Por citar un ejemplo, un grupo de cinco hadas con promedio bajo no podía salir al menos que llevara consigo cuando menos una de mayor preparación. El punto no eran números en boleta, si no, el nivel de magia que serviría para protegerse en caso de emergencia.

Eso desembocó a una atracción y popularidad a ocho hadas resignadas en Alfea por razones ajenas a exámenes extras. Se convirtieron en las buscadas para salir fácilmente del colegio; Bloom calificada entre ellas, recibía a diario un par de ofertas de ayudar a sacar del plantel a un grupo de chicas para luego, si deseaba, separarse y tomar otro rumbo. Pero, por más que intentara, no lograba que Faragonda le permitiera salir.

-Amanecí con la noticia de que una alumna de segundo fue atacada -le dijo una tarde en su oficina.

-¿Ella vio quienes eran?

Faragonda negó lentamente, compartiendo la decepción con Bloom.

-Tampoco un par de hechiceras. Algunos especialistas han visto hechos raros en el bosque y sus alrededores, pero no tenemos información, ni siquiera para asumir _qué quieren._

El entusiasmo con el que Bloom había llegado a la oficina decayó considerablemente. La directora retomó la conversación.

-¿No ha sido fácil salir sin tus amigas, cierto, Bloom?

La estudiante no evitó sonreír ante el recuerdo y comentó su problema con suma inocencia. La falta de ellas, la ausencia de su pixie unida, el no poder salir a Magix. Faragonda atenta, asentía silenciosamente y al ver que su alumna finalizó la narración, dijo.

-Espero esto termine pronto. Las autoridades están enteradas, y cuando descubramos quienes o quién está detrás de esto, te prometo hablar con Ninfea para que Lockette pueda regresar.

-No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco.

El rostro iluminado de Bloom, satisfizo a la directora.

-No hay de qué…sólo debemos esperar.

Por otro lado, y es el punto por el que te llamé, Bloom-hizo un gesto reflexivo- . He hablado con el director Saladino y ambos hemos calibrado la posibilidad de que me preste algunos especialistas para resguardar Alfea. También quiero que acompañen a las estudiantes que salen.

-Buena idea-interrumpió Bloom, sin saber a dónde se dirigía la profesora. Faragonda le sonrió maternalmente y prosiguió sin haberse molestado.

-Sin embargo, no me quedo satisfecha con tu tema…ambas sabemos que eres punto clave para los ataques.

El hada arrugó el entrecejo sin saber qué significado aquello.

–El director Saladino ha notado lo mismo que yo, más aún, ahora que piensas podrían ser las Trix. Ha sido muy amable por sugerir entregarte un escolta especialmente a ti.

Bloom comprendió entonces todo y la miró con sorpresa insatisfecha.

-¡Profesora! Sólo era una idea, podría ser cualquiera.- la directora la miró - Sabe que puedo cuidarme sola. No deberían preocuparse. Hace mucho que no sabemos nada de ellas y…

-Bloom. No está en discusión, porque realmente me preocupas. Y, cierto, me equivoqué; es independiente si las Trix están involucradas en esto. Podría ser peor si alguien ajeno a nosotros nos ataca una y otra vez –se hizo un silencio y añadió con tal naturalidad que pareció sorna- Al menos, que encuentres un hada de quinto que deseé ser tu acompañante y que tenga excelentes calificaciones.

El hada abrió la boca para protestar, pero al quedarse sin ideas, resignada, apoyó el cuerpo contra el respaldo. Fue entonces que Bloom supo que debería cargar con un especialista hasta encontrar al responsable de todo aquello.

* * *

_¡Por fin! Lo se, tardé mucho, pero ya para el próximo capítulo saldrá el amor de mis amores y eso me anima mucho. Ojala ya termine de revisarlo, para subirlo, porque muero de ganas. :D _

_Gracias a_ eterea-chan, SWEEtHaZeLnUT, .mUziEK., PelusitaBlack93 _y a todos los que leen._

_El próximo capítulo: _Duelo en la playa

_Besos (: , atentamente  
Cereza Prohibida_


	4. Duelo en la playa

**3  
Duelo en la playa**

Un trueno retumbó por los cielos, aún cuando el Sol brillaba. El olor salino de la arena hizo encoger algo significativo en el pecho de Bloom. Era la incertidumbre, que en la soledad de aquel pasillo comenzaba a concebirla de una manera terriblemente dolorosa.

Sin pensarlo y arrastrando los pies, caminó hasta su destino mecánicamente. ¿Por qué había tenido qué alejarse? ¿Y ahora qué? Faragonda y Riven estaban enfadados con ella. Seguramente nunca más podría salir de Alfea. Posiblemente alguien la atacaría pasados unos días. ¿Y porqué justo ahora? No comprendía la rapidez de los hechos y parecía estar en un mal sueño. ¿Dónde estaban sus amigas? ¿Y Lockette? Cuánto necesitaba un abrazo de ellas o, cuando menos, el haber enfrentando ese día a su lado. Por primera vez en su vida temía por lo venidero, dado que una mezcla de miedo y frustración censuraba su coraje.

_Es el cansancio_, sugirió como causante una parte suya.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a estrellarse con furia contra el edificio y aún cuando las ventanas estuvieran abiertas, no tuvo ni conciencia ni fuerza para cerrarlas. El camino parecía tan largo.

Con pesar, como si cada escalón se retorciera y agrandara, dificultando su camino, continuó hasta la puerta destino, olvidando lo dicho al entrar a la blanca habitación. Alguien la recostó en una cama que no era la suya y no recordó ni cómo ni cuándo: sencillamente se dejó vencer, meciéndose en el limbo existente entre la realidad y los sueños, entre "Tienes fiebre", "Nos conocimos en el bosque" y "No debí alejarme".

.

.

.

–Sólo quería ir a Magix por una investigación – Excusó Bloom cuando, por segunda vez consecutiva aquella mañana, Griselda la había atrapado intentando fugarse de Alfea.

–Sin escolta-añadió la directora con seriedad–. Lo dije la última vez que nos vimos.

–Pensé que en la ciudad no habría problemas.

–Bloom, no puedo encerrar a mis alumnas en el colegio, del mismo modo que no les concederé libre albedrío. No sabemos quién o qué causa estos ataques.

Ataques que, con el trascurso de los días se intensificaban. Bastaba el menor acercamiento al bosque y alguna distracción para que un alumno o alumna solitarios resultaran heridos. Ante esto, las tres escuelas de Magix habían reforzado sus normas y horarios, intentando ser precavidos.

– Pero…– se detuvo antes de reclamar– Griselda dice que no puedo salir en grupos grandes de hadas.

Faragonda miró fijamente los ojos de su alumna, la cual terminó cohibiéndose.

–Me parece que tú y yo sabemos o suponemos lo que les sucede a esos grupos.

Se disolvían, tomando cada una de las integrantes su propio rumbo en la ciudad.

–Ahora– prosiguió la directora–, ¿por qué crees que he solicitado a Saladino especialistas voluntarios?

Bloom abrió y cerró la boca. Tenía sentido. Aunque sea, así las chicas se mantendrían juntas a un lado de ellos. "Ellos" parecía ser la palabra clave. Las de quinto, con quienes solía desayunar, cuando menos, sí lo harían.

– ¿Yo tendré toda una escolta?

Faragonda rió.

– No, Bloom. Uno.

Eso aminoraba su intranquilidad. Empero, no claudicaba la última cuestión: "¿Por qué?"No sólo sus amigas del desayuno le preguntarían la enigmática causa, si no que ella llevaba un par de noches meditándolo hasta caer en sueño.

–Debo admitir que aún no encuentro la razón.

–Son sospechas. Temo que el enemigo te busque como en primer y segundo año. Que seas la primera víctima de una serie de ataques, me alarma.

–No he hecho nada malo.

"Para merecer esto" parecía ser la continuación de la frase, la cual no afloró. Intuyéndolo, la directora se limitó a sonreír maternalmente. Para una mujer tan madura como ella, Bloom parecía una niña enfadada de un juego cansado.

– Resulta curioso, pero es bueno que lo sepas antes de que los años te lo enseñen. Existen dos tipos de enemigos: los que te querrán hacer daño por venganza y los que te odiarán por tener o hacer algo bueno. Los segundos son de quienes más cuidado hay que tener– hizo una pausa al ver cómo Bloom bajaba la mirada, reflexionando–. Son inflexibles, vanidosos y envidiosos. Pero debes saber, que posees un gran poder, además de un unido grupo de amigas, que te respaldará siempre– creó una pausa y cambió ligeramente el tema–.Son sospechas, Bloom, aún no hay nada que lo confirme; podría ser una alumna que cree que esto es divertido o algún hechizo se ha salido de control. Visto de ese modo, prefiero que tengas buena compañía, al igual que todas mis alumnas. ¿Entendido?

La pelirroja asintió.

– ¿Aún piensas ir a Magix?

–Realmente sí. Debo terminar un trabajo para la señorita Du Four.

–Ya veo. En ese caso, llamaré al profesor Saladino para que envíe a tu acompañante– sonrió gentilmente–. Espéralo en la entrada y no quiero que intentes escapar nuevamente.

.

.

.

_Cuando menos puedo salir,_ pensó Bloom, aliviada. Intentar escapar de Alfea dos veces y salir victoriosa sin un fuerte regaño, parecía darle esperanzas de que aquel sería un buen día. Ilusionada con la breve dosis de libertad, asió con fuerza su bolso lleno de cuadernos y, al salir al jardín, esperó pacientemente tras el portón, leyendo un libro que Palladium les había encargado a estudiar.

Sólo cuando el ruidoso motor de una motocicleta voladora atrajo su atención, guardó el libro y se incorporó. Mientras el vehículo, con su especialista uniformado encima, frenaba estrepitosamente elevando el polvo, Bloom miró a Griselda, parada de espaldas a ella en el jardín y salió sin problema alguno.

–Ojala hubiera sido así de sencillo hace una hora–murmuró decepcionada de su suerte.

Con las manos al frente, tomando el bolso, saludó con un perdido "Hola" a su escolta. No lo miraba a él: miraba la motocicleta. En algún lugar de sus pensamientos recordaba haber visto una así. La de los especialistas, aunque parecidas, cada una tenía su propio toque y justamente esa le provocaba un sabor antiguo: sus primeros años en Alfea, que instantáneamente proyectaban a Sky en su mente. _No puede ser él_, recapacitó. Sky estaba en Eraklion…_o en Domino_. Por un momento, tuvo la esperanza y el miedo de que si levantaba la mirada, vería un cabello rubio y unos ojos azul rey. Seducida por la idea, figuro en su mente una sorpresa en que Faragonda se hacía cómplice de Sky para que volvieran a estar juntos y que, al principio, ella misma se enojaría por tenerlo ahí, pero volvería Sky a ganar su afecto y le prometía dejar Domino. Una auténtica voz masculina la regresó bruscamente a la realidad.

–Así que tengo que cuidarte.

Miro al especialista que acababa de quitarse el casco. No era Sky y una punzada de desilusión le avergonzó, pero no aminoró su asombro. Verdaderamente no lo esperaba.

Era Riven en la faceta más adulta que jamás había observado en los rasgos de él. Era en efecto, un especialista que acababa de pasar a quinto año. Resultaba tan extraño tenerlo al frente. Si hacía cuentas, desde la partida de Sky, había aminorado el contacto con sus amigos de FontanaRroja; sin embargo, se añadía que con Riven no charlaba desde su ruptura con Musa

– ¿Reprobaste? –Preguntó él–Creí que eras más inteligente.

El hada arqueó las cejas.

–No. ¿Tú me cuidarás?

–Creo que es evidente.

– Oh, vamos… ¿Te levantaste con el pie izquierdo? Es verano, deberías estar feliz –dijo ella sonriendo, que, aún teniendo la amargura de Riven al frente, no podía desecharse de su inicial ilusión de ir a la ciudad.

Riven la ignoró y se limitó a sacar de subolsillo un diminuto cubo metálico que con la presión del botón de seguridad, desplegó mecánicamente en un tendió hacia Bloom y cuando ella lo tomó, se encargo de mirarla a los ojos con el franco fastidio asomándose.

– ¿Esto te parece un verano?

Y si tan sólo la pregunta hubiera sido un poco más amable, ella la habría respondido. Riven, en silencio, subió a la moto, mientras Bloom giraba el casco entre sus manos y no subió la cabeza aún cuando tuviera la mirada de él clavada en su cabello rojo.

La verdad, parecía inútil fingir que no sucedía nada. Ya no eran amigos. Hacía meses no salían a una misión en equipo. Hacía meses que no hablaban. Era obvio, Bloom se había despegado de los especialistas, a la partida de Sky. Riven había evitado a las hadas, después de su ruptura con Musa. La situación era incómoda y las pasadas misiones donde todos eran amigos no pesaban, ni para ella, lo suficiente como para querer pasar juntos un verano. Parecía ser que el costo de actuar como si Sky no existiera comenzara a cobrar factura.

Y no. Aquello no era un verano. No uno normal con todos los ataques que iban hasta la fecha. Era tiempo de incertidumbre.

–Mira, comprendo que no quieras perder tu verano en esto…yo tampoco. –Vacilante, miró por encima de su hombro cerciorando que Griselda estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar – ¿Qué te parece si me llevas a Magix? Podríamos separarnos y, cuando termine, regresamos juntos.

Hubo un silencio, en el cual Bloom meditó perfectamente el erróneo comentario que acababa de decir. El miedo de ser perseguida en el bosque retornó, pero miró a Riven mirándola como si ella fuera una loca y supo que ese era el precio de alivianar el verano hasta volver a estar con sus amigas. La risa de Riven salió abruptamente después del silencio.

–Me parece que estas enloqueciendo ¿Por fin te llegó la etapa de la rebeldía, Bloom, o te cansaste de ser el perro faldero de Faragonda?

El especialista la miró, temerario, esperando un regaño, una bofetada, incluso el más grosero contraataque. Esperaba que le gritara, que metiera a su ex novia en la pelea y que luego dijera que ya no quería ir a la ciudad. Esperaba que Saladino lo reprendiera y le asignaran cuidar otra hada. Pero Bloom sólo lo miró agriamente.

–Sabemos que es absurdo que me cuides. Magix siempre tiene gente y policías.

Riven, aún sorprendido, negó la cabeza, lacónicamente.

–Puedes ir con la directora y decirle eso. Yo tengo estrictas órdenes de ser tu niñera. Y por más tentadora que sea tu idea, desgraciadamente es mi obligación cuidarte.

Bloom finalmente se sintió ofendida, no porque la trataran como a una niña a la cual debían cuidar, si no por la desagradable sensación de tener que pasar tiempo con alguien quien sufría por su compañía. Lo miró fijamente, más él no retiró su comentario. Riven sucumbió a la guerra visual, colocándose el casco y encendiendo el motor.

-¿Puedes subirte? No tengo todo el día– dijo Riven.

–No si continúas siendo grosero.

–Tú eres la que quieres ir a Magix, no yo.

–Eso no te da el derecho.

–Puedes ir con Faragonda y quejarte.

Bloom apretó los puños, enfadada, sin saber si él estaba rectificando su anterior insulto, al llamarle perro faldero. No caería en su juego y él no le arruinaría las vacaciones, estando o no a su lado.

–Sólo quiero ir a Magix.

Cuando menos aquel día, ella no movería su posición. Riven suspiró cansinamente y apretó con fuerza las manijas de la moto, asintiendo con levedad.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir?– murmuró con la mandíbula tensa.

–A la biblioteca.

Riven giró la cabeza hacia ella, más Bloom no pudo observar a través de la visera del casco la expresión en su rostro.

–Podemos ir entonces–bajó considerablemente el nivel de voz, dudoso si tentar o no en las reglas de Bloom – Y puedo recogerte al final. Sólo no te alejes de ahí.

Bloom, satisfecha, sonrió.

–Si dejas de ser grosero, sí. Y no le diré a Faragonda.

El especialista volvió a asentir, sin saber si el acusarlo o no con Faragonda era amenaza o un informe.

El hada, victoriosa, subió al vehículo, el cual rugió con estruendo y se elevó de la tierra para volar como impetuosamente sobre el sendero que daba a Magix.

La máxima velocidad parecía ser el único anti estresante de Riven, que se fastidió al reducir considerablemente el impulso de la motocicleta al llegar a la ciudad, atestada de gente y con tráfico pesado. Definitivamente, nadie ajeno a la ciudad hubiese creído que hacía tres días la ciudad estaba casi vacía por la inexplicable lluvia de granizo y, que la mañana anterior el cielo estaba gris para darle bienvenida, y hasta el momento, a un esplendoroso Sol veraniego que quemaba todo cuanto estuviera a su merced. El clima y el atractivo turístico llevaban semanas desequilibrados, por supuesto.

Alrededor de media hora bajo el inclemente sol, pasó para que la monumental biblioteca, con las nueve ninfas de la ciudad esculpidas en el tímpano–donde Daphne, La Ninfa estaba – se alzara. La moto subió a la banqueta y frenó. Bloom, al pisar el suelo, se preguntó a sí misma desde hacía cuánto tiempo había montado una motocicleta por última ocasión. Sus piernas entorpecidas temblaban por la desacostumbre.

–Gracias.

El especialista guardó el casco ahora sobrante y subió la visera del suyo.

– ¿Si una chica te pregunta si vienes sola…?

–No te preocupes, no creo que nadie de Alfea esté aquí– señaló el edificio a su espalda, pero recordó a Amaryl echándole de cabeza con Griselda antes del desayuno y se preocupó–. Te llamaré cuando salga– metió la mano en su bolsillo y tecleó su celular al sacarlo–. Cambiaste de número, ¿cierto? ¿Cuál es el nuevo?

–No– respondió Riven, extrañado. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella para mirar la pantalla, verificando los dígitos–. Es ese, el de siempre.

Bloom miró la pantalla en silencio. Era el número que tenía almacenado desde segundo año, pero su mente se remontó a principios de tercer año, cuando Musa había partido de la escuela. Llevaba semanas sin pisar Alfea, debido al trabajo en una disquera de Melody interesada en su talento. Una tarde había sido casi un milagro verla entrar por la puerta del apartamento.

– ¡Musa!– exclamó Flora, cuando susodicha entraba con un cargamento de maletas flotantes tras ella. Todas las Winx habiendo escuchado la bienvenida, salieron y le recibieron. A su partida con indefinido retorno, se habían inquietado con la idea de no volverla a ver nunca más por los pasillos de la escuela, y se lo dijeron en ese instante.

Musa soltó una risa, aclarando fatigada y sonriente:

–La disquera y mi papá no quieren interferir mucho con la escuela y Faragonda me dio permiso de regresar–se encogió de hombros–… pero tendré que presentar exámenes toda esta semana y ver a Avallon por las tardes.

Stella, que aún no la soltaba de su efusivo abrazo y tenía a Tecna esperando detrás, soltó una risita.

–Lo que importa es que te permitieron quedarte–dijo Layla– ¿Cuándo volverás a Melody?

– ¡No le preguntes eso! Acaba de llegar –bufó Stella.

– ¡Qué considerada!– exclamó Tecna impaciente. Musa soltó a su rubia amiga y pasó una mano por el hombro de la otra.

– ¿Iban a salir?–preguntó al notar que todas sus amigas se encontraban a la mitad del proceso de embellecimiento especial para salir en viernes.

– ¡Sí! Con los especialistas. Debes venir. Llama a Riven y dile que regresaste.

–La verdad es que estoy cansada…quizá luego.

– ¡No!, debes llamarlo. –insistió Stella.

–No, estoy cansada y me dijeron que Tune estaba en el jardín. Quiero verla.

– ¿Estás segura? A los chicos les alegrará saber que volviste. –añadió Bloom.

–Sobre todo a Riven –terció Layla con tono insinuante. Todas menos Musa rieron.

–No puedo llamarlo. Él cambió de celular…supongo–se encogió de hombros.

–Puedo llamarle a Sky para que le diga.

Musa abrió la boca para protestar ante Bloom, sin embargo Layla interrumpió desde el sillón:

– ¿Supones?

El hada de coletas tardó dos segundos en entender la cuestión. Se refería al celular de Riven.

–Ah, cuando marco, dice que es un número inexistente– caminó hasta su cuarto y las maletas le siguieron–. Se supone que eso pasa cuando cambias de celular ¿no? Tardan unos días en verificar el número a tu nuevo celular.

– ¿En dónde?-preguntó Stella burlonamente– ¿En un planeta pobre?

– ¡No, en Melody! –Le recriminó ferozmente– ¿Aquí no?

– En Magix el servicio es demasiado rápido. La transferencia se realiza bajo tarjetas chip de aparato a aparato. – explicó Tecna.

–Quizá sólo cambió de número, entonces–murmuró Musa, mirando con enfado a Stella.

–Seguro es eso. Sabes, en Andros es igual que en Melody… – dijo Layla, intentando calmar las cosas entre Musa y Stella; pero antes de que terminara el comentario, el hada de la música ya había entrado a su habitación con las maletas por detrás y había cerrado de un portazo.

Todas miraron fijamente a Stella, que, desprendida de la situación, se dedicaba a verificar el estado de su esmalte de uñas. Con total naturalidad murmuró.

–También cuando te bloquean. Fue la única manera que uno de mis ex novios supo que ya no lo quería ver –Se rió. En menos de un instante cambió su cara y se alarmó– ¿Alguien sabe algo de esos dos?

– Stella, ya basta. No es bueno hacer suposiciones– le corrigió Flora–, podrías hacer sentir mal a Musa.

-¿Más?-murmuró Tecna, fastidiada.

–Riven claramente pudo haber cambiado de número por cualquier razón– apoyó Layla, levantándose del sillón.

Y Bloom, aquella noche no había hecho más que regañar a Stella y disfrutar con Sky una de las últimas salidas juntos en armonía. Nunca le había dado tanta connotación a la otra situación, porque se había quedado marcado, como si hubiera sido un hecho, lo dicho por Layla. Riven había cambiado de número, por cualquier razón ajena a Musa.

_La bloqueó, _pensó pasmada e incómoda. _O quizá no_, le advirtió su conciencia antes de enjuiciarlo. No pudo evitar sentir cierto dolor por su amiga, pues, aunque tanto ella como las Winx sabían de sus problemas con Riven, nunca había tenido idea desde cuán temprano había comenzando estos. ¿Desde el primer viaje de Musa? Apenas comenzado el tercer año.

Musa nunca había querido hablar de la razón de sus discusiones con Riven y nunca la duda le había causado tanta curiosidad, como en ese momento.

-Oh, creí que lo habrías cambiado…

Levantó el rostro y miró a Riven que, por la expresión intrigada de su cara, dedujo que la suya misma debía ser la viva imagen de la consternación. Intento recomponerla, pero aún podía sentir como si estiraran su rostro, haciéndola abrir los ojos.

–Nos veremos–dijo la pelirroja, componiendo una sonrisa amable.

–Bien. Nos vemos.

Al entrar a la biblioteca, el hecho de tener que ir investigar sobre la tarea de la señorita Du Four, le recordó más a Musa; sentía que su historia se asimilaba. Después de todo, ella había reñido con Sky y ya no se…

_Bueno_, acordó mentalmente_, ya no le hablo. _Negó con la cabeza, para ahuyentarlo de sus pensamientos antes de enojarse. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que él y Faragonda organizarían un reencuentro? El hecho de saber que ella había imaginado aquello, le avergonzaba, como si debiera rendir cuentas a alguien sobre sus pensamientos.

Paseó por los pasillos, añadiendo a su investigación libros que le servirían para otras materias y algunos otros que le interesaban. Pensó que podía ser bueno darse prisa, pero repentinamente olvidó el porqué. Realmente le agradaba estar en la biblioteca y pasar tiempo fuera de la solitaria Alfea.

Mientras trazaba los mapas de Historia de la Magia, Helio–él único especialista que continuaba viendo– se apareció en su mente. Él seguía siendo la única persona conocida por Bloom, en Magix, que optara por hacer cosas como dibujar o escribir todo manualmente; el ejemplo más claro el hermoso cuadro que él había pintado para Flora y que reposaba sobre la cabecera de la cama de susodicha.

–Esto será largo–murmuró, escrudiñando su dibujo, pero sin referirse a él. Era el verano atestado de recuerdos.

El apartamento era enorme sin ellas; la escuela, totalmente aburrida sin las cientos de chicas; y sus días se volvían cada vez más pesados. Aunque aquello último, desde mucho tiempo atrás. Las Winx influían positivamente, claro; pero en días poco ajetreados, ideales para pensar mucho, sentía el peso de la ausencia de emoción. Sus días no eran malos, pero distaban mucho de llenarla.

–No te deprimas por eso– se intentó convencer a sí misma.

Vería a las Winx en cuanto acabara el verano y de ahí, seguiría todo un semestre con ellas; por otro lado, estaría con Mike y Vanessa para las vacaciones de invierno. Aquel verano era temporal; aburrido, sí, pero algún día debía terminar. Guardó todas sus pertenencias en el bolso, harta de darle vueltas al mismo asunto.

Al salir, la poderosa onda de calor la estremeció. Sacó su celular para llamar a Riven y, cómo él le indicó, le esperó sentada en las escaleras externas de la biblioteca. Sin embargo, su paciencia se fue agotando conforme los minutos transcurrían en su reloj, y el aburrimiento la invitó deambular sin destino, entre el río de gente, hasta quedarse parada en medio de la calle, apreciando que al otro lado de la avenida y un poco más allá, estaba el muelle en la playa.

Sonrió, atraída por la frescura del mar. Riven no importaba; si él llegaba a la biblioteca, le llamaría al celular y ella lo alcanzaría.

Contrastando de la arena seca y caliente, había un espacio donde la sombra del muelle caía y la arena se humedecía por las olas del mar; le agradó y se quedó sentada ahí, sin importarle el ensuciarse la ropa y mirando el centelleante mar. Había extraños a su alrededor, a la vez que unas cuantas chicas de Alfea. También– y se percató de ello minutos después–un chico se acercó un poco, apoyándose en las columnas del muelle. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella, haciéndole sentir incómoda, pero halagada. Lo observó de reojo y sonrió cuando éste lo hizo. Desvió la mirada, pero él aún la observaba.

– ¡Pelirroja!

Bloom, nada contenta con el llamado, lo miró arqueando una ceja.

–Te he visto antes – le informó el desconocido.

– ¿En serio? ¿Vas a FontanaRroja?

–No, nos conocimos en el bosque. Te vi ahí.

Bloom se acercó. Él tenía una sonrisa amistosa en el rostro, que hacía ignorar las marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos negros.

– ¿Enserio?

"_¿Cuándo?" _era la pregunta. No lo recordaba y en sus expediciones escolares del ciclo escolar anterior no recordaba que hubiese chicos. ¿Gardenia? ¡No! Imposible; además, acababa de decirle que en el bosque.

– ¿No te acuerdas?–dijo el desconocido, un tanto desconcertado.

–Es que…– hizo una pausa, reflexiva–Estás bromeando– murmuró Bloom, sorprendiéndose de lo ingenua que podía llegar a ser.

– ¡No! Sí nos encontramos. – la miró fijamente, como quien intenta ver que hay más allá de un vidrio.

Sin tiempo de responder y sin señal previa un hechizo sobre su vientre, acababa de lanzarla sobre la arena. El chico camino hasta ella y se agachó.

– ¿Te hice daño?

Consternada, Bloom intentó levantarse. El tipo acababa de atacarle y tenía el descaro de preguntar por su estado con la mejor cara de preocupación, ¿qué clase de persona era esa? Bloom intentó retroceder, pero él la detuvo con un una mano bajo las clavículas, sonriendo con un dejo tan aparentemente amistoso. Muy por el contrario a lo aparente, el hada tenía la estremecedora sensación de ser succionada desde el centro de su tórax dificultándole la respiración.

–No te muevas o llamarás mucho la atención– susurró él, acariciando un mechón naranja con la mano libre.

Los ojos se le aguaron al hada al no poder respirar. Desesperada, en su mano procuró hacer la llama más grande que su magia le posibilitara en aquel momento y a penas al tocarlo, él cayó al suelo, similar a como ella hacía unos instantes. Bloom jadeó, sintiendo como sus pulmones se llenaban plenamente de aire. Se puso en pie para correr y sólo detenerse para verificar a su atacante. No había hecho falta el meditarlo cuando en un segundo podía sentir las alas de hada moviéndose en su espalda, listas para huir volando si era necesario.

Él se mordió los labios, indeciso, mirando a la gente turbada y lejana detrás de Bloom.

– ¿Quién eres?–le preguntó la chica.

Él se levantó del suelo con facilidad, volvió a ver a la gente e intentó acercarse nuevamente a ella con cautela, con normalidad, sonriendo, aparentando ser un buen amigo, pero Bloom le ordenó alejarse y retrocedió un paso, mientras con la mano procuraba hacer un campo de protección. Miró hacia donde él volvía a mirar: hacia la multitud. Habían captado la atención de unos cuantos curiosos que llamaban a otros.

"_Yo lo vi, él la atacó"_

"_Pero ella se convirtió en hada…"_

"_¿Qué hacen?" _

"_¡Bloom!" _

"_¡Chicas, Bloom está en problemas!"_

"_Pero yo vi que la pelirroja lanzó una llamarada"_

"_¡Bryan, no te acerques!"_

Como si de un ángel se tratase, la presencia amistosa de Mirta llegó hasta donde Bloom. Ella llevaba toda la mañana en la playa, junto a un pequeño grupo de chicas de segundo que la había convencido de que las sacara a hurtadillas y finalmente, estaba ahí, a un lado de Bloom.

– ¿Quién es él?– le dijo Mirta al llegar a su lado, causando una conmoción en los extraños que siguiendo el ejemplo, parecían querer ayudar a la _pobre chica. _

–No tengo ni la menor idea.

Bloom miró al hombre con una mirada victoriosa, elevando la comisura derecha de su labio. Él parecía contar al público y al mirar a Bloom una esfera se estampó en su hombro, lanzándolo lejos. El responsable era una mujer de mediana edad, al parecer, antigua alumna de hechicería.

El joven se levantó del suelo, mirando a la multitud que había tomado cuenta de que su número podría contra él. Un señor, pasando al frente le dijo seriamente.

–Muchacho no te dejaremos ir hasta que des una explicación y le pidas perdón a esta señorita. Como oficial, puedo arrestarte y llamar a tus padres, de ser necesario.

El ruidoso círculo de personas, gritaba, abucheaba y más gente comenzaba a cercarse, intentando saber que ocurría. Las madres gritaban a sus hijos pequeños que no se acercaran y los jóvenes empujaban gente para poder ver mejor.

El joven, sonrió, como si todo aquello fuera una broma y elevó sus manos, hacia el mar. El gentío no comprendió, y pasados un par de segundos el piso comenzó a temblar y la multitud se alarmó. Las aguas del océano comenzaron a danzar peligrosamente, lamiendo la arena con olas violentas. Del mar, emergieron criaturas negras como el alquitrán, de deformados rostros y de altitud incalculable que comenzaron a rugir y a pisar todo a su paso, en la playa. Los civiles comenzaron a huir mientras los alumnos y ex alumnos comenzaron a convertirse en hada y usar sus poderes de hechicería.

De un minuto a otro, la playa se había inundado de madres gritando por sus hijos y del sonido atronador de hechizos volando por los aires y estampándose contras las figuras humanoides aparentemente indestructibles: absorbían los ataques y volvían rugir, cundiendo más el pánico y desconcentrando a los que luchaban. Las aguas no cesaban de mecerse y tocar la playa, arrastrando todo a su merced.

–Ve a ayudar a los demás, Mirta– le rogó Bloom.

Ella y el desconocido decidieron, sin acordarlo verbalmente, mantener su propia batalla. No hablaron, no era necesario. Desafiantes, se lanzaron llamaradas y rayos respectivamente, empero, en destiempo, el hada comenzó a sentir fatiga. Aún con los efectos del primer ataque, apenas lograba esquivar los nuevos y a la menor oportunidad él hacía aparecer otra figura que emergía del mar y corría hacia la multitud.

Era hábil y las únicas ocasiones en que se distraía era para guardar nuevamente dentro de su camisa el medallón de cobre colgado a su cuello, que salía a la vista cuando el realizada una pirueta, evitando los ataques. Ante uno de aquellos descuidos Bloom proyectó un hechizo que rebotó en el metal y la hizo arrojarse en la arena para esquivar su propia magia. Rodó para impedir que un contraataque le alcanzara y ágilmente se levantó mientras creaba un campo de protección. Lo sostuvo con una mano y con otra, comenzó a formular energía de la más pura llama del dragón, revitalizando su cuerpo desde la punta de sus dedos hasta los pies. Dada la nueva condición, ojeó rápidamente hacia la playa y miró cómo sus compañeras de colegio comenzaban a hacer _convergencia. _

–Layla me sería tan útil –murmuró, evocando el morfix. Deshizo la barrera y lanzó con toda la fuerza que acababa de obtener, su _Golpe de Dragón. _El mago intentó apartarse y el hechizo chocó contra su hombro izquierdo, haciéndolo caer adolorido. Victoriosa, Bloom dio media vuelta para ver su entorno antes de proseguir, pero al regresar la vista, una masa negra le cortó el paso. Más sorprendida que asustada, sobrevoló a la criatura, apuntándole a los pies, pero corroboró que absolutamente ningún hechizo era capaz de destruirlo.

Absorbían la magia. ¿De qué otra manera podía atacar?

La repuesta, como traída del paraíso, apareció corriendo en su campo visual con espada en mano. De un ágil movimiento un tercero había cortado por la pierna a la criatura que comenzó a deformarse convirtiéndose en un engrudo parecido al alquitrán. El responsable era un especialista que apenas y conocía de vista. Le sonrió, aliviada y asintiéndole con la cabeza, en gesto de agradecimiento, voló de nuevo hacia el mago; mientras el estudiante de Fontana Roja corría en socorro de más personas.

.

.

.

El sonsonete de cláxones y el calor bajo ese uniforme de especialista, tenía a Riven en una dicotomía entre rebasar autos y pasar el semáforo ó llegar tarde por Bloom. No podía soportar un minuto más ahí, esperando a la quinta luz verde. Riven sacó del bolsillo de su uniforme el celular y al verificar la hora levantó una ceja, extrañado de que Bloom no presionara. Después de todo, él llevaba más de media hora retrasado.

–No sabía de mujeres pacientes–murmuró para sí mismo, mientras los conductores comenzaron a sonar sus cláxones, que callaron cuando una sacudida llamó la atención, dando rienda suelta al temblor de la tierra. Algunos conductores salieron de sus autos, para percibir que era real lo que terminó siendo los últimos fragmentos de una onda.

El semáforo les cedió el paso, pero nadie se movió y ninguna bocina repiqueteó en el asombro de conductores y transeúntes, cuando detonaciones llegaron hasta sus oídos y la falta de sonido permitió que unos vestigios de voraces rugidos llegaran hasta ellos. Todo aquello parecía provenir de su derecha, donde el mar podía apreciarse, más no la playa aún. Lo más perceptible eran decenas de rayos multicolores que eran prueba lógica para todos de magia.

Las personas, asustadas subieron a sus coches, intentado arrancar en lo que aún el semáforo les permitiría. Riven se colocó el casco, pero la señora que le había encajonado a un lado le detuvo a gritos, llamándole "niño de la moto"

Riven se giró y se limitó a mirarla, esperando a que hablara.

– ¡Deberías estar allá!– le gritó, bajándose del auto y señalando la playa– Para eso sirven, ¿no? ¡Deberías estar viendo qué hay allá!

Riven comprendió que le exigían servicio a la comunidad, pero una de las cosas que odiaba era que alguien que no fuera Codatorta le gritara órdenes. Mentalmente le recriminó de manera grosera el que ella le hubiera encajonado.

–El semáforo ya paró y no puedo moverme entre los carros, señora.

Susodicha, enfadada por razonar que ella tenía que hacer todo, entró al automóvil y maniobró entre su reducido espacio dejando el hueco suficiente para que el especialista saliera, subiéndose al camellón y de ahí hasta la playa.

Riven se quedó quieto un par de segundos. No quería ir a la playa, debía estar con Bloom antes de que cualquiera notara que no la había cuidado, sin embargo volvió la cabeza a la conductora enfurecida y arrancó dispuesto a solo echar un vistazo. Realmente no le interesaba: lo más probable era que las alumnas de Torre Nubosa y Alfea habían causado la revuelta y el temblor. Pero al acercarse a la playa, donde los gritos y estallidos se sobreponían a los del motor, cambió de idea. Ante sus ojos se llevaba cabo un terrible espectáculo que cómo protagonistas tenía a unos cuantos seres de rostros y de gran altitud.

.

.

.

Su enemigo sonrió al verla aproximarse.

– ¿Cansada, pelirroja?

Sin tiempo perdido, ella creó en su mano una enorme esfera de llamas doradas y la aventó con fuerza, entrecerrando los ojos debido a la luz. Su enemigo se arriesgó a tomar la esfera con la mano de su brazo sano y la redujo lentamente, absorbiéndola. Él lanzó un rayo hacia los pies del hada, que mientras saltaba evadiéndolo, otro la noqueó tan repentinamente que apenas y notó la arena bajo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, aturdida y paralizada. Los gritos de la gente disminuyeron notoriamente para darle paso al de la sirena de emergencias.

¡No usen magia! Gritó un hombre a lo lejos. Alguien más que ella y el especialista se había dado cuenta de eso. La orden se corrió como pólvora.

Se sentía tan derrotada físicamente. Intentó encontrar en sí misma algo que la hiciera levantar, dado que su mayor miedo era que el desconocido la volviera a atacar, pero una voz familiar susurró en su mente, deteniéndola.

_No, Bloom. _

Intentó abrir los ojos de la impresión: la voz era tan cercana a ella. Pero al abrirlos únicamente percibió puntos de colores y una punzada en el cráneo. El golpe parecía haber reprimido su fuerza, su magia y en cualquier momento algún hechizo le caería. Debía apresurarse.

_No, Bloom._

Temía que fuera realmente su hermana la que estuviera ahí. No se sentía muerta como para tenerla a un lado. Entonces dudó de la cordura que tendría después del golpe. Procuró ignorar lo que creía un juego de su mente, pues sabía que existía una chispa del fuego del dragón, capaz de recuperarla y, si lograba concentrarse, podría llegar a ella y continuar luchando.

_No, Bloom_

Podía sentir la chispa, flotando dentro de su ser.

_Aún no, _le aconsejó con suavidad la misma voz.

Tenía la oportunidad de avivarla, sólo debía concentrarse más. Pensar en la fuerza de sus poderes, tal como le había enseñado Avallon. El poder de la llama era ilimitada y debía encontrar el punto exacto para renovarse.

_Bloom, ahora no._

Entonces reprimió sus instintos de supervivencia.

_No hagas magia por ahora,_ sintió el susurro de Daphne por última vez. _Confía en mí._

Algo cayó cerca de su cara, más no abrió los ojos. Muchos pensamientos acerca de qué sería, pasaron por su mente; creyó que un hechizo, pero nada le hizo más daño.

– ¡No te muevas!– alcanzó a escuchar la orden. ¿Quién era? Al menos alguien más le decía que parara.

Los gritos disminuyeron y las sirenas de patrullas crecían. Los hechizos habían cesado. En breve, sus sentidos se apagaron y la chispa de la llama del dragón siguió ahí, dentro de su esencia, solitaria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Riven corrió, con la espada en mano, entre la multitud de niños desconsolados que buscaban a sus madres. Ya un par se habían estrellado contra él, pero no importaba. Tampoco importaba empujar un par de civiles, porque, por más que corría, la distancia entre él y Bloom parecía eterna. Ella había caído y el atacante era el hombre joven que buscaba desesperado algo entre la arena. Lo sabía, al haberlos visto luchar.

Haciendo un sobreesfuerzo, continuó corriendo, pero los charcos de alquitrán que los monstruos rebanados habían dejado, le atascaba las piernas.

Al pararse, cerca del muelle, Riven blandió la punta de la espada afilada sobre el hombro izquierdo del enemigo, ocasionándole una abertura en la tela, que comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

– ¡No te muevas!– le ordenó Riven a el hombre estático con la mano derecha sobre la herida.

La mano se deslizó lentamente por el brazo hasta dejarla caer en el suelo y en un segundo, una ráfaga de luz se proyecto hacia Riven, tirándolo a la arena.

El mago corrió, desesperado, localizando por fin su medallón que había volado cuando el hechizo de Bloom había rebotado contra este. Miró hacia el cuerpo del hada, preocupado por la delgada bolsa de tela que había salido volando de su bolsillo. Sus ojos viraron hasta el especialista irguiéndose. Debía huir de ahí, antes que nada. Desesperado, colgó a su cuello el medallón, invocando el hechizo de regreso a casa y cuando sentía sus moléculas cambiar de destino, un cuerpo se abalanzó contra su espalda, deteniendo la transportación

El hechicero ahogó un gemido, sintiendo una nueva fina abertura en su brazo derecho. Enmudecido de dolor, miró al especialista. Ambos hombres comenzaron un forcejeo que deslizó la espada fuera de ellos. Comenzaba a resultar terriblemente doloroso para los brazos del mago, sin embargo, más que nada, deseaba deshacerse del especialista para ir por su objetivo, si sobraba tiempo. En medio de la confrontación, con su mano diestra comenzó a mover la arena con ondas de magia: los granos rocosos, en forma de olas bajas se arrastraron hasta el cuerpo de Bloom, ocultando su otra pertenencia.

El especialista apretó con sus manos, la herida del mago, que con un espasmo, paró. Apretando los dientes, murmuró.

–Quítate.

Exhalo lentamente y sus labios se movieron conjurando un hechizo, dejando a Riven maquilando en su mente un plan que como especialista no arrasara con sus límites, empero, cuando los labios del mago se cerraron, su cuerpo y el de él, como imanes del mismo polo, se repelieron y Riven voló unos metros lejos. Tardó en sobre esforzarse para reanimar su cuerpo, pero al elevar la vista hacia su enemigo, este parecía esfumarse por completo cuando una horda de gente corría para intentar acabar el trabajo.

Fue hasta ese entonces que Riven fue consciente nuevamente del barullo a su alrededor. Las mujeres gritaban, impresionadas, acerca de la sangre en la arena y sobre él. Exageraban diciendo que estaba envuelto en sangre, más no quiso averiguarlo mirándose directamente. Con el simple hecho de pasar su mano por la mejilla, donde una gota de sudor lo acarició, se percató de la sangre ajena en sus manos. La boca se le secó. Años como especialista y jamás había tenido que atacar a un humano de manera tan primitiva. Restregó las manos en su uniforme ya nada resplandeciente.

A su espalda, miró a un grupo de civiles ayudando a los caídos, mientras otros trataban de rescatar a Bloom. La mayoría de los involucrados eran transportados a las ambulancias, y otros eran retenidos por oficiales para cuestionarles sobre lo ocurrido. Un oficial se acercó a Riven colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

– ¿Eres estudiante mayor de edad?

–S-sí, señor.

–Bien. Acompáñame, chico, necesitamos información.

Riven echó un vistazo nervioso por su hombro, donde Bloom, aun inconsciente, era socorrida por un grupo de personas. Si Saladino se llegaba a enterar que había dejado sola a la alumna preferida de Faragonda, se imaginaba que este se encargaría de su expulsión.

–Mi… amiga está ahí–excusó. Mientras más se alejara de ella, mas posible era la teoría que su mente maquilaba.

–Tranquilo– sonrió amistosamente el oficial–, sólo son unas preguntas.

–Lo siento, pero soy alumno de FontanaRroja y no puedo dar información a menos que…–intentó no parecer nervioso. Mentía, deliberadamente, después de todo–... a menos que mi superior lo apruebe.

Realmente lo único prohibido para los especialistas era hablar sobre los secretos de FontanaRroja. La sonrisa del policía se desvaneció lentamente, mientras lo escrudiñaba. Riven sostuvo la mirada.

–Especialistas–murmuró mal humorado. Prosiguió– Entonces, a la próxima, chico, no intervengas.

Cuando el mayor se alejó, Riven volvió a buscar a Bloom entre el gentío. Ya no estaba donde la había visto hacía unos segundos. Alguien se colgó de su brazo, sacándolo de su escudriñamiento. Era un hada joven con un par de toallas colgadas en el antebrazo.

–Déjame ayudarte, Riven.

La miró al rostro para confirmar que nunca la había visto en su vida. Su sonrisa entusiasmada le extrañó, pero antes de poder escapar, mientras ella secaba las sangre de sus manos, vio a Mirta preguntar entre la muchedumbre por Bloom. Pensó si sería bueno llamarla. Dudosamente ella lo recordaría y él mismo se llevó una sorpresa al notar que habían pasado cuatro años de cuando, en una salida con las Trix, ellas le criticaron frente a él. Sopesó un poco más la idea de llamarle; entonces echó un vistazo a la chica que, a su lado, movía los hombros coquetamente y parecía no estar dispuesta a soltar su brazo.

– ¡Mirta!

La vociferada volteó y abrió los ojos horrorizada.

– ¡Riven! ¿Qué te hicieron?

_Vaya. _Ella lo recordaba.

–Nada importante…

– ¿Has visto a Bloom?–se adelantó ella.

–Justamente vine con ella y no le encuentro.

Testigos falsos, necesitaba testigos falsos antes de que Saladino supiera algo malo, como que nunca cuidó al hada favorita de Faragonda. Entonces una idea tenebrosa cruzó por su cabeza: _¡Maldita sea!_ Seguro Bloom había huido de él por haberla llamado perro faldero. Sin duda, aquello era un oscuro plan de venganza.

–La vi cerca del muelle–prosiguió–; la iban a atender, pero la movieron.

La chica junto a Riven tosió, llamando la atención, y miró inquisitivamente a Mirta, hablando entre dientes.

–Mirta…estoy atendiendo a Riven.

Este las miró simultáneamente sin comprender. Agradeciendo, se zafó del hada menor y pasó entre ellas para localizar a Bloom.

Mirta corrió tras él, hasta igualarle el paso.

La playa estaba abarrotada de gente, y fue cuando su acompañante lo jaló del brazo que miró hacia donde ella, donde identificó al hada pelirroja sentada en la cajuela de una camioneta, siendo atendida por un par de señoras que a su vez discutían con un oficial.

Mirta se adelantó, corriendo.

–Algo mareada…pero me recuperaré pronto– Escuchó Riven decir a Bloom, cuando llegó hasta ellas. Se veía pálida y agotada – ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo terminó todo?

–Por suerte, no me dañaron. Ayudé a unos niños a refugiarse – respondió Mirta.

Bloom asintió, recordando fragmentos de lo último acontecido antes de caer. Se hizo silencio entre ellos, en lo cual el especialista interpretó como que ellas esperaban su respuesta, pero los tres se distrajeron para mirar a una de las señoras, al parecer la dueña de la camioneta, discutir con el oficial, dejándole muy en claro que una hada menor de edad no podía rendir declaraciones sin el consentimiento previo de la directora. La pelirroja sonrió entre apenada y halagada, para después mirar el muelle, dejando al par frente a ella creer que observaba el rastro de sangre.

Cuando el caos disminuyó ligeramente, el oficial se marchó y Mirta se despidió para buscar al grupo de chicas con las que había salido; fue entonces cuando Bloom le indicó a Riven, en tono confidente, que se acercara a ella.

–Mientras luchaba–susurró–, vi el medallón que él llevaba puesto. Cuando caí, algo rodó hasta mí y pensé en eso –comentó, señalando el punto exacto –. Pienso que podría ser importante, se veía tan interesado en guardarlo.

– El llevaba un medallón de tele-transportación cuando luchamos.

Bloom bajó la mirada, pensando.

–Debió tratarse de un hechizo– añadió el especialista.

–No…no puede ser. Por un instante pensé en eso, pero no suelen detener su ruta.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando a los oficiales y paramédicos hacer su labor en el área. El par de señoras que le habían atendido se ocupaban en ese momento en revisar a otras chicas.

– ¿Quién era él?

–No lo sé– admitió preocupada –. Pero algo me dice que está involucrado en los ataques que han ocurrido en…

Entonces el hada comprendió. "Nos conocimos en el bosque"

– ¡Fue él! Él ocasionó todos los ataques del Bosque Prohibido.

La exclamación quedó suspendida en al aire, separando a especialista y hada.

–Es imposible.

– ¡No lo es!

– ¿Porqué alguien que lleva semanas actuando entre sombras mostraría su identidad en público? Bloom, su obra está regada en la playa; lo encontrarán de algún modo u otro. No es lógico, ¿qué propósito tendría?

Bloom no quiso mirarlo.

–Por favor, ve allá. –Señaló el lugar de la pelea– Quiero saber qué fue.

El especialista, poco convencido, obedeció, limitándose a fingir observar mientras los policías buscaban pistas por el área de arena ensangrentada. Se dirigió a otra parte, donde el enemigo se había empecinado en tapar a Bloom con arena._ De haber querido matar a Bloom_, pensó, _lo habría hecho desde un principio. Enterrarla no era una manera eficaz y rápida de hacerlo. _Y en ese instante, creyó en la afirmación del hada.

Con su bota, dispersó la montaña de arena, hasta notar una figura sobresaliente. Cuando los uniformados caminaron cerca de él, colocó su pie encima. Y hasta asegurarse de haber salido de su enfoque visual, Riven levantó la bota para quitar la fina capa de arena que cubría el objeto de su interés. Era una bolsa de tela tan pequeña que cabía en su puño, y de peso nada significativo. Se apresuró a tirar de los cordones que la cerraban y, al abrirlo, el fragmento de una figura plateada se asomó. Antes de ser descubierto la cerró y escondió en su bolsillo.

–No vi ningún medallón– dijo al regresar donde Bloom, que se limitó a asentir.

– ¿Podemos regresar? No me siento bien.

Riven la miró durante unos segundos, pensando si sería buena idea pedirle una explicación acerca de su protagónico en la playa. Lo pospuso al ver a policías revolotear a su alrededor. Una mentira para salvarlo de declarar ya significaba bastante peligro y no quería volver a hacerlo. La tomó en brazos y la subió a la motocicleta, para emprender el muy lento retorno hasta Alfea.

Al llegar, el rumor de un ataque en la playa se había corrido como pólvora y las alumnas se congregaban en el jardín para comentar los detalles. Griselda, calmándolas, sólo dejó su puesto al ver, impresionada, a una de sus alumnas entrar demacrada y desaliñada junto a su escolta en peores condiciones. El estar en la oficina de la directora fue como un parpadear y al apenas abrir la puerta, la misma se percató de lo sucedido.

– ¡Pero por Dios! ¡Estuvieron en la batalla!

–Un chico me atacó– explicó Bloom en un quejido.

Riven la ayudó a sentarse en una silla frente al escritorio, quedándose tras ella.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

La pelirroja pegó la barbilla a su pecho, mareada, y Riven no se atrevió a contestar nada. Su mente apenas comenzaba a asimilar las cosas pausadamente.

–Bloom, me dijiste que estarías en la biblioteca ¿Te metiste a la batalla?

–No– murmuró pesadamente–. Yo estaba en la biblioteca, esperando a que Riven llegara, pero fui a la playa y un chico me habló...y me atacó. – cerró los ojos, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Y al abrirlos y elevar la cabeza sobre su hombro para incitar a Riven a que continuase, la forma fría y odiosa con la que la miró, la dejó perpleja.

El especialista, sumamente serio, añadió el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; también que los seres parecían inmunes a la magia, pero indefensos ante el combate físico y, al final, de su bolsillo extrajo la pequeña bolsa de tela, tendiéndola sobre el escritorio.

– No me dijiste que lo habías encontrado–replicó Bloom. Riven la pasó por alto, explicando a Faragonda la situación referente al descubrimiento.

La directora se limitó a mirar la bolsa sobre su escritorio. Pasados unos momentos, habló.

–Vallan a la enfermería.

Mientras el hada se levantaba, temblando, de su silla; el especialista reverenció con cabeza, como despedida a Faragonda y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de tocar la manija, la directora lo detuvo.

–Riven. Lo que me intriga es porqué Bloom esperaba en la biblioteca. ¿Dónde estabas?

Bloom sintió cómo el alivio de estar en Alfea se deslizaba hasta sus pies. Había olvidado el trato entre ella y Riven, al comentar estar sola.

–Lo siento–murmuró Bloom agachando la cabeza, por una parte para Faragonda y otra para Riven. Se dejó caer en la silla. Riven, antes de mirar a la directora, cerró los ojos fuertemente, pensando en que las disculpas de Bloom no servían para ocultar con otra mentira la verdad. La verdad que le acarrearía problemas. Abrió lo boca, pero la cerró cuando Faragonda se anticipó.

–Estoy decepcionada de ustedes. Confíe en ti, Bloom: prometiste no meterte en problemas y sabías que era peligroso, precisamente para ti, estar sola.

Bloom miró hacia otra parte que no fuera el dedo acusador de su profesora.

– Por tu parte– miró severamente a Riven–… hablaré con tu director acerca de esto.

Para Riven, la falta de sermón lo alertó, porque este terminaría cayendo irremediablemente en manos de Saladino.

Faragonda miró a Bloom.

– Mañana hablaremos.

Apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, Riven abrió mecánicamente la puerta y la cerró, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo para no azotarla. Bloom se quedó un momento más sentada. Parecía querer terminar con ello; alguna forma de suavizar las consecuencias hacia Riven.

–No volverás a salir sin permiso mío, previamente analizado.

–Señorita Faragonda, realmente lo siento. No quise meter a nadie en problemas y fue mi idea la de separarnos

– ¡Te expusiste, Bloom! Y mis ideas de que tú eras un blanco, se confirmaron hoy, a costa del peligro que corrieron niños y civiles.

Bloom se hundió en la silla, pensando si podría hacer algo más para salvarse y salvar a su compañero. Repitió lo único que creyó reblandecería la situación.

–Yo me alejé.

– ¿Huiste de Riven?

–No exactamente.

El teléfono encima del escritorio sonó y cuando la directora contestó, Bloom volvió a inspirar profundo, cerrando los ojos. Podía quedarse dormida, ahí mismo. La voz de la directora la sacó de transe.

– Ve a la enfermería. Mañana tú y yo hablaremos.

Muy lentamente, esperando no marearse otra vez, Bloom salió, estremeciéndose con la idea de que Riven pudiera estar esperándola en el corredor para reclamarle. ¿Qué le iba a decir? No tenía fuerzas ni ideas para objetar o discutir. Sin embargo, para su fortuna y desconcierto, el pasillo estaba vacío. De pronto, un trueno retumbó por los cielos aún cuando el Sol brillaba.

* * *

_¡Si que tardé en actualizar!_  
_Mis sinceras disculpas, pero realmente no me conformaba con este capítulo y tuve que corregirlo muchas veces. Al final, por fin obtuve algo decente y espero les haya agradado._

_También mis sinceras gracias a los que se toman un rato para leer y también a los que me dejan sus siempre bien recibidos comentarios. Me sacaron una sonrisa (:_  
.mUziEK., eterea-chan, .MelodyHeart10.,PelusitaBlack93 _y _pame.

_Con cariño, Cereza Prohibida_


	5. Intenciones

**4  
Intenciones**

Una secuencia de voces incomodó el sueño de Bloom. Se removió en la cama, ignorando a las personas presentes. Un rechinido propio de la puerta la hizo abrir los ojos, tomando conciencia de la situación. Tardó un par de segundos en asimilar dónde se encontraba. Todo indicaba que era la enfermería y comenzó a recordar el haber llegado casi arrastrándose hasta ahí. Volteó a su izquierda, de donde provenían las voces, viendo que Ofelia, la enfermera, y la señorita Faragonda conversaban, saliendo de la habitación y dejando la puerta a medio cerrar.

Bloom se preguntó qué hora sería. Al ver por la ventana comprendió que apenas iba a amanecer y al mirar a su alrededor, notó que dos camas más eran ocupadas por alumnas que aún dormían. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dispuesta a imitarlas, pero inminentemente trozos de la conversación efectuada en el pasillo llegaron hasta ella. Interesándose, agudizó el oído.

– Por parte de Anette y Claire fue magia totalmente negativa, pero esto va más allá de mis conocimientos, Faragonda. Creo que la medicina tradicional va a ser lo único que las aliviará. Le tendré que dejar el yeso a Anette, y a Claire le suministraré tres medicinas diferentes: sus defensas están muy bajas.

Al escuchar eso, la pelirroja se sentó en su cama, verificando que sus compañeras eran de quienes se hablaban, pero las sombras no le permitían ver sus rostros. Hubo silencio. Faragonda bajó aún más la voz y Bloom creyó haber sido descubierta. Volvió a acostarse, escuchando únicamente el final de la oración.

–… han sucedido situaciones peores y no puedo arriesgarlas– terminó, moderando la voz nuevamente.

–No todas podrían.

–Por eso debemos mantener la calma.

– ¿Y cuál es el estado de Bloom?

–Faragonda, si usted no me hubiese indicado nada, ayer por la tarde, yo jamás habría pensado que ella estuvo directamente involucrada.

La aludida, desde su cama, abrió los ojos.

–No comprendo su estado– prosiguió la enfermera. La estudiante, por su parte, se levantó de la cama, escondiéndose justo tras la puerta– No tiene sustancias negativas en el cuerpo, pero llegó agotada. No encuentro qué tipo de… hechizo fue el que la dejó así. Lo único que encuentro es un golpe hecho con magia.

– ¿Con qué hechizo?–apresuró la directora.

–Sólo con magia concentrada. Debieron haber estado muy cerca.

El "nos conocimos en el bosque" avergonzó a Bloom. Su inocente coqueteo la había guiado hasta la trampa que efectivamente hacía que el vientre le doliera.

–Si alguna despierta estable, envíala a mi oficina después del desayuno.

La enfermera asintió y esperó unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta, que golpeó algo que obstruía su espacio. Ese algo soltó un chillido. La luz del corredor iluminó a Bloom, tirada en el piso, que se levantó rápidamente ante sorpresa de Ofelia.

–Estoy despierta, ¿puedo ir con la señorita Faragonda? Me siento bien.

– ¡Bloom! ¿Qué cosas dices?– murmuró en voz baja la enfermera, dándole un vistazo a las demás pacientes– Debes ir a dormir.

–Pero ya estoy despierta.

Ofelia le puso una mano en la frente a Bloom.

–Aún tienes fiebre– evadió maternalmente–, te pondré el termómetro e irás cuando vea mejoras.

Bloom se recostó en la cama con el termómetro bajo la lengua y antes de que la enfermera se lo quitara, quedó profundamente dormida. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con la habitación completamente iluminada por el sol y sin termómetro alguno. Sus compañeras, Anette y Claire, desayunaban en bandejas, sobre las camillas. Pestañeó un par de segundos, volviendo a tomar conciencia de lo sucedido. Se irguió y la enfermera la saludo.

–Bloom, es bueno verte despierta. Deberás desayunar y…

– ¿Puedo ir con la señorita Faragonda?–apresuró. El rostro de Ofelia se mostró compasivo y apenado.

–Faragonda realmente deseaba conversar contigo, sin embargo, ha tenido que salir a la ciudad.

Los ánimos del hada decayeron ligeramente. Sentía la inmensa necesidad de salir corriendo y contarle a alguien de confianza todo lo sucedido en la playa.

–Por cierto, ¿te sientes mejor?–preguntó la enfermera, recogiendo una caja del escritorio y tendiéndola a Bloom– Si es así, y te das prisa, podrías alcanzar en el comedor a las demás.

La pelirroja tomó la caja y la abrió. Dentro de ella, todas las cosas personales, incluyendo su ropa, limpia y sin rastros de arena, y su celular, con el brillo intermitente de una llamada perdida.

Al tomarlo, el nombre de Flora, brilló en la pantalla.

.

.

.

.

–No puede ser, Bloom ¿Segura que quieres quedarte aún en Alfea?-preguntó la imagen de Flora, iluminada en el aire, por medio de una video-llamada.

Bloom pensó unos momentos la respuesta, mientras se balanceaba sobre la silla de su escritorio.

–Ayer no estaba segura; pero lo he pensando toda la mañana y ¿si esto vinculara a Domino? ¿Recuerdas el primer y el segundo año? Todo me guió hasta lo que ahora se de mis padres.

Flora se mantuvo al borde del silencio incómodo. Hacía tiempo que su amiga no mencionaba al rey y a la reina, mucho menos su planeta natal, y aquel sorpresivo comentario la dejaba dudando si era prudente continuar.

–Ni hablemos de cómo se puso Riven–cambió de tema Bloom.

– ¿Te dijo algo?

–No, no. Ayer no tuvimos tiempo de hablar de esto, pero lo más obvio indica que no será mi cuidador–la pelirroja se encogió de hombros- aunque, de todas formas, no creo volver a salir de Alfea, con el castigo que me pondrá Faragonda. Además, no quiero discutir con Riven… de nuevo.

– ¿Tan mal se ha comportado él?– preguntó una voz inconfundiblemente masculina proveniente del cuarto de Flora. La pelirroja miró interrogativamente a su amiga.

–Arruinaste la sorpresa– rió Flora, volteando a su derecha para halar hasta el cuadro de video- llamada a su novio.

–Hola–musitó Bloom, pasmada, mientras veía la imagen de Helio saludándola sonriente, desde Linphea –Había olvidado que estarían juntos este verano.

La pareja se miraron mutuamente, sonrientes y volvieron hacia Bloom.

–Entonces, ¿Riven no se ha comportado?–insistió Helio, preocupado.

– No exactamente….ayer estuvo verdaderamente malhumorado, antes del incidente con Faragonda y no quiero averiguar cómo tomó el regaño de Saladino.

Helio formó un gesto pensativo y, al cabo de unos momentos dijo:

– Si mi abuelo lo ha regañado, creo que el peor castigo que podría darle sería que continuara trabajando en verano como tu protector ¡No, Bloom, no es ofensa!–se apresuró ante la expresión de ella–…Mi abuelo, definitivamente confió en Riven en este tarea y, ahora que ha fallado, puede que lo tome como una rebeldía para deshacerse de la misión. Evidentemente lo dejará contigo hasta que haga un buen trabajo.

-Pero si Riven hubiese querido que lo quitaran, no le hubiese importado que lo descubrieran-opinó Flora. Helio se encogió de hombros, mirándola. Posteriormente regresó la mirada a Bloom y prosiguió:

–Sólo ten algo en cuenta, Riven ha de sentirse traicionado y puede que en su momento te reclame lo que has hecho, pero me parece que debe ver en qué contexto has revelado la verdad. Intenta explicárselo.

Mientras Bloom y Helia terminaban de afinar detalles respecto a la actitud de Riven, Flora paseaba la vista por su propia habitación. Al detenerse en la fotografía sobre su escritorio, de todas las Winx reunidas, miró hacia el holograma con la video-llamada.

–Oh, Bloom, acabo de recordar algo–interpuso– La semana pasada logré comunicarme con Stella y me dijo que también iría a la convención de Ginselle, junto a Layla. Quizá no pueda responder nuestros mensajes.

- ¿Y Musa?, ¿tienes noticias de ella?- al ver la negativa de Flora, añadió– quizá esté trabajando muy duro con la disquera…

La video-llamada interceptó una cuarta voz ininteligible para Bloom, que solo notó a Flora mirar hacia su derecha y asentir.

–Lo siento, mi madre necesita ayuda en la cocina.

–Por supuesto–sonrió amistosamente– Me alegró hablar con ambos.

Helio se despidió elevando la comisura de sus labios.

– ¿Podría hablar un segundo con Flora?–solicitó la pelirroja, tímidamente.

El especialista sonrió, beso la mejilla de Flora y salió de la habitación.

Ambas amigas se miraron.

–Helio en tu casa–murmuró Bloom, arqueando una ceja.

–Conseguí el permiso–se ruborizó la castaña.

– ¿Y qué han dicho sobre él tus padres?

Flora bajó la mirada y con el dedo parecía hacer figuras sobre su propio escritorio.

-Mi madre lo adora; Mielle no para de acosarlo y mi padre lo ha encontrado… serio. Eso es bueno–aclaró–. No sabes lo feliz que estoy.

–Ya lo creo.-aseguró Bloom, recreando en su mente lo bello de dicha situación.

.

.

.

La directora Faragonda, bajo un cielo completamente nuboso, apresuró el paso por el jardín, para llegar al edificio principal de Alfea. La única respuesta a un día tan terriblemente agotador como aquel, era esperar que finalizara muy pronto. Había pasado, desde la central de policía hasta con los más altos mandos de Magix. La mayoría de las personas involucradas, por supuesto, le exigían que confiara al gobierno la información que sus alumnas testiguaran; pero para ella y su contrato hacia con los padres de familia resultaba imposible, cosa inentendible para todos aquellos individuos.

Y debía, admitiéndolo, elegir cuidadosamente su estrategia, si no quería resultar afectada, tanto por aquellos altos funcionarios, como por el nuevo enemigo. Sus alumnas, al no poder declarar, quedaban completamente fuera del caso; y convenientemente, para la cuidad de Magix, lo sucedido en la playa no había pasado a una riña entre alumnos.

_Riña entre alumnos_, pensó irónicamente Faragonda, caminando por los pasillos hacia su oficina.

Ni siquiera las Trix, con su precoz aprendizaje en magia oscura, habían alzando niveles tan altos como para lograr crear criaturas parecidas a las de la playa. Aquello era realmente grave, pero nadie le creería hasta que concediera los derechos de sus alumnas. No iba a hacerlo, y por ende, le reprochaban lo inentendible que era la decisión de no permitir la salida a las hadas de Alfea a la ciudad.

Faragonda llevó su mano hacia el bolsillo, buscando las llaves.

Si las cosas seguían así, hasta el fin del verano, no habría escuela alguna de magia en la cuidad. Por el momento, sólo quedaba luchar lo posible y esperar. Esperar la solución al enigma y esperar el final de día.

Paró en seco al mirar a una alumna sentada en el suelo, afuera de su oficina. Parecía distraída y aburrida.

– ¿Bloom?

La aludida levanto la mirada, saliendo de su ensoñación.

– ¡Por fin la encuentro!–sonrió, levantándose del suelo.

–Creo que soy yo la que te ha encontrado ¿Me necesitabas?

–Creí que debíamos hablar.

La directora asintió, preguntándose si ella sería la última persona del día en pedirle información, o si sería la única que no. La invitó a pasar y cada una tomó su lugar. Faragonda ocupó unos instantes para acomodar sus ideas y fue la primera en hablar:

– ¿Quién es él? ¿Lo habías visto antes?

–Nunca, pero él me dijo que nos habíamos conocido en el bosque. No me cabe duda que él fue quien comenzó todos los ataques.

–Ni a mí, Bloom, ¿Qué sucedió?

–Yo…–titubeó, algo nerviosa– yo me alejé de la biblioteca. Le había prometido a Riven quedarme ahí hasta que él llegara, pero comencé a caminar y, cuando llegué a la playa, ese chico me llamó y al final me atacó. Su magia es tan poderosa y poco común. Idéntica a la del bosque.

Faragonda asintió, abriendo una carpeta y leyéndola.

–Fuiste la única que luchó contra él.

–Así es…

–Y, aunque te atacó, tu cuerpo no registra haber sido atacado con magia, ¿sabías?

Bloom se sorprendió bastante. Más de una vez, algún hechizo la había alcanzado hasta el punto de noquearla.

– ¿Eso es posible?

–No dentro de las leyes naturales de la magia–la directora dejó a un lado la carpeta y sacó de su bolsillo la pieza metálica que Riven había encontrado en la arena– Hoy en la mañana hablé con el director Saladino, en busca de información y sólo hemos encontrado un párrafo acerca de esta pieza. Es la mitad de una muy antigua reliquia, creado a base de magia en estado puro, que suele absorber e inhibir los poderes del adversario.

Bloom estaba anonadada.

–Eso explicaría mi estado...el que me sintiera tan débil, incluso.

Faragonda negó decididamente.

–Esta singular pieza solo nos da una idea de en qué se ha metido este hombre, pero no explica ni resuelve nada. Las extrañas reacciones que has tenido, luchando con él y la evidencia de esta pieza, solo nos indica que él tenía ambas partes en su poder o que debe estar usando magia muy poderosa para causar estos hechizos. Si ambas piezas se juntan, los efectos no son nada positivos para el adversario de quien la porte.

Faragonda giró su silla, hacia la ventana que tenía a su espalda.

–Ve el clima, Bloom. No es normal Esta semana hizo sol y granizó como nunca en Magix. Y no me sorprendería que los cambios bruscos sean reflejo de la madre naturaleza, debido a toda la descomposición de la armonía en la magia.

– ¿Qué cree que podamos hacer?

–Primero, dejar esta reliquia en donde pertenece y asegurarnos al mismo tiempo, si la segunda parte se encuentra ahí. Guardarla solo nos traerá más enfrentamientos, sin mencionar la grave falta que sería.

–No comprendo.

Faragonda retorno la posición de su asiento, para mirar a Bloom. Se inclinó hacia ella, mostrándole con detenimiento la pieza metálica.

–Sólo sabemos que esto fue creado por las primeras portadoras de magia pura. No era buena ni mala. Sólo magia. Por alguna desconocida razón fue guardada y protegida con hechizos, dentro de la Cueva Cristalina. Quedárnoslo, entonces, sería la peor falta que podríamos cometer.

Bloom asintió y una pregunta se removió en su interior.

– ¿Quiénes dejarán la reliquia en la cueva?

Faragonda la miró un segundo, y volvió a acomodar sus carpetas, sin responder absolutamente nada.

–Bueno–continuó Bloom– No...No quise insinuar que yo podría ser, es decir, estoy castigada de por vida, ¿cierto?

–Me parece que no será así–dijo Faragonda, muy poco convencida de lo que decía–Griffin, Saladino y yo hemos acordado continuar con nuestras normas y actividades usuales.

–Entonces…

–Sólo te enviaré a la Cueva Cristalina si tú me lo solicitas, Bloom.

Las comisuras de los labios de la alumna se arquearon de sorpresiva felicidad.

–En todo caso…

–Pero–interrumpió Faragonda, advirtiendo con la dura mirada– Tú y Riven tendrán prohibido volver a intentar lo que sucedió ayer. Ni siquiera te acerques a una batalla, Bloom.

– ¿Riven? ¿Él seguirá cuidándome?

–Decisión de Saladino.

–Sí que lo conoce bien–murmuró la pelirroja, pensando en Helia.

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¿Eh? No, nada, absolutamente nada-respondió Bloom, con la ya extraña sensación de excitación queriendo salir del pecho: Pronto saldría de Alfea a una misión.

.

.

.

Con el frío aire azotando la escuela, Bloom se escabulló hasta la biblioteca, inhabitada de alumnas. Sin preámbulo, camino presurosa hasta el pódium donde podría solicitar cualquier libro. Hacía años no lo había necesitado, pero aquella tarde, con la noche rozando, era especial y urgente. Quería saber de la reliquia y quería investigar todos los hechizos necesarios para instruirse antes de solicitar formalmente el permiso de Faragonda.

_Una misión_. La simple idea hacia bullir la sangre dentro de ella. Y apenas podía creerlo.

Subió a la plataforma y frente a ella estaba el buscador. Tal y como en primer año, colocó su mano encima y pidió con voz clara y fuerte los hechizos. Una veintena de Libros volaron hasta ella, deteniéndose abiertos en la página especial, a su alrededor.

_Nada es más perfecto_, pensó la pelirroja. Entonces recordó a Riven. Debía admitirlo, era lo único negativo de todo aquello. Si las cosas no habían comenzado bien entre ellos aquel verano, no lo serían al final tampoco. Para iniciar, él la había insultado, la primera vez que se habían reencontrado; y para continuar, Bloom no olvidaba que él no le había confesado haber encontrado lo que ella le mandó a buscar a la playa.

– Reliquia–murmuró, obteniendo como respuesta demasiados libros a su alrededor. Se inclinó, observando unos cuantos. No había ni un sólo libro que hablara de la que ella buscaba. Entonces especificó: quería el de la cueva cristalina; pero libros de geografía fue lo que volaron hasta ella.

–Me conformaré con los hechizos por practicar–murmuró, apagada; tomando los primeros volúmenes que habían volado hasta su posición.

.

.

.

Riven, completamente tenso, ladeó su cabeza hasta que tronara la tensión. Aquella mañana, Saladino lo había vuelta a reprender, no conformado con los regaños anteriores, sobre el mismo tema. Todas aquellas veces y la recién terminada, tenían el mismo fin: cuidar a Bloom.

Cuidarla, cuidarla, cuidarla.

Era desagradable tener que ser una niñera todo un verano. Ella ni siquiera era divertida; atraía los problemas y era la preferida de Faragonda.

No satisfecho con haber descargado la tensión en su cuello, tronó sus nudillos, antes de bajar de la moto y cruzar el umbral de Alfea. Bloom lo esperaba, con gesto aburrido, en las escalinatas de la biblioteca.

Cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, Bloom se levantó, impulsada por una alarma interna. Quedaron frente a frente, con la notable diferencia de estaturas. La pelirroja, no dijo una sola palabra, expectante, y Riven se negó a comenzar. Si lo hacía, iba a ser o muy cortante o muy grosero.

El incomodo silencio se extendió un poco más y Bloom, armándose de valor, abrió la boca.

–Buenos días…

El especialista, puso los ojos en blanco. Tanto para eso.

–Días.

Bloom paseó la mirada, incomoda.

– ¿Quieres sentarte? Sería bueno que habláramos.

–Al grano, Bloom.

El hada arrugó el entrecejo y solo se forzó a bajar la tensión, cuando recordó lo que se había prometido decirle. Se armó de valor y lo observó, aunque él no se dignara a mirarla a los ojos.

–Lo siento mucho, en verdad.

Riven la miró atentamente y ella prosiguió.

–No fue mi intención. Te causé problemas, pero jamás quise que fuera así.

El especialista guardó silencio. Había olvidado lo que debía decirse después de algo similar a lo que Bloom acababa de decir. De hecho, había olvidado la última vez que alguien le había pedido disculpas. Y pensar que Saladino le había dicho que le debía pedir él a ella un perdón. Omitiría esa pequeña petición del director.

Bloom lo presionó con la mirada; sin embargo él se limitó a toser. Por el bien común, ella incluso había decidido omitir que estaba disgustada con él, por no haberle dicho del hallazgo de la reliquia de metal.

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer hoy?–murmuró Riven, bajando la guardia.

El hada suspiró mentalmente. No era precisamente lo que esperaba, ni se ajustaba a sus estándares de reconciliación; empero, había imaginado desde un desplante hasta una discusión y, aquello, era medianamente decente.

–Hay un claro cerca y creo que puedo practicar ahí.

Riven elevó una ceja, completamente extrañado.

– ¿Practicar, para qué?

.

.

.

–Así que decidiste que jugar a los exploradores acabaría con tu rutina.

Bloom, en su faceta de hada, se detuvo del hechizo que lanzaría a la roca enorme que coronaba el claro; y miró a Riven. Odiaba verlo de esa manera, pero era cierto lo que él decía. La misión que le pediría a Faragonda era algo que teñía de emoción y aventura su verano.

–Discutir contigo también acaba con la rutina y es emocionante, Riven–murmuró con sarcasmo.

–Me sucede lo contrario, lamento infórmate–respondió, él, recostado sobre una de las rocas. Llevaba una hora entera viéndola practicar con sus poderes. ¿Cuándo se iba a cansar y lo dejaría libre a él?

–Sólo tú crees que es buena idea salir de misión. Faragonda podría enviar a alguien más.

– ¿Te refieres a los especialistas de segundo año o a las hadas que han reprobado?

–Brandon se quedó a pasar el verano; podrían enviarlo a él–comentó, fastidiado; luego susurró– O podría él haberte cuidado a ti.

Bloom detuvo una esfera de magia que iba a lanzar hacia una de las rocas. ¿Brandon estaba ahí? Negó con la cabeza y continuó su práctica.

–No hablo con Brandon desde hace mucho, no lo sabía.

Básicamente lo evitaba por ser el mejor amigo de Sky, y más de una vez había discutido eso con Stella.

–Sky quiso que él terminara su preparación en Fontana Rroja; después de todo tiene más escuderos, además de Brandon.

El hada ignoró el tic que su muñeca comenzó a tener: le temblaba ligeramente.

–Eso sí lo sabía.

_Sky tiende a dejar en Magix todo lo que supuestamente importa_, pensó el hada, con un dejo de mal humor.

– Así que no le hablas al pajecito del príncipe Sky–comentó Riven. Resultaba extraño que así fuera, después de todo, Brandon había pasado la mitad de sus tardes en Alfea visitando a Stella y llevaba el verano extrañándola.

La pelirroja se mordió los labios. No tenía mucho interés en denotarle a Riven que él tampoco les hablaba a las hadas desde su ruptura con Musa.

Distraída, lanzó una enorme masa de energía hacia la roca de práctica, que dibujó una línea de fisura de pies a cabeza. Gimió, agotada y molesta. Ahora ya no servía. Necesitaba algo sólido y firme a la tierra. Miró hacia Riven que alzó una ceja.

–Era simple tema de conversación–aclaró él, demasiado aburrido como para entretenerse con posibles gritos.

– ¡No eso! Necesitaré la roca sobre la que estas.

Riven puso los ojos en blanco y se quedó inmóvil.

– ¡Por favor, Riven! No me has querido ayudar en toda la mañana, ¿sería tan difícil prestarme esa roca?

El especialista la ignoró. Y ella lo llamó, sin embargo, no obtuvo respuesta.

– ¿Es tan difícil? No quisiste ayudarme tú. Aunque sea podrías moverte o mostrar interés en la misión; te dije que no había encontrado información en la biblioteca y me ignoraste. Si no quieres participar en la misión, lo estas dejando muy en claro, Riven: no has hecho absolutamente nada.

–Sí, Bloom, todos sabemos que siempre haces todo tú sola en las misiones.

– ¡No estoy diciendo eso! Lo que trato de decirte es que somos un equipo.

–No lo somos, admítelo–murmuró, Riven, aun recostado viendo el cielo.

–Riven, por lo menos podrías investigar la coordenadas o….

– ¡Basta! No es necesario que le restriegues a la gente todo lo que haces por las misiones. Sabemos que eres engreída y presumida. En segundo lugar, Bloom, no soy tu sirviente, soy tu cuidador… ¿es tan difícil de entender?...Obviamente te has acostumbrado a ordenar y recibir. No es así conmigo, Bloom.

–No estoy siendo engreída ni presumida; solo te pedí que si por favor podías prestarme esa roca. En ningún momento he pensado o te he tratado como a un sirviente y no sé de dónde has sacado esa conclusión.

–Tú fuiste quien me ha metido en una misión–acusó él, sentándose en la roca.

Bloom bufó, en lo que pareció una risa irónica.

–Haces misiones todo el año.

–Nunca con alguien que espera que me comporte como su sirviente.

–Jamás dije eso…dije que éramos un equipo y deberíamos colaborar. Te he pedido interés.

Riven volvió a rodar los ojos. Era fastidioso tener que lidiar con ella.

–Bloom, Sky podía ser tu esclavo y hacer todo lo que le pidieras, pero yo me limito a revisar que no tengas nada roto y alejarte de las batallas, por obligación. Ya deja de pedirles a las personas que sean como Sky lo era, y comienza hacer las cosas por ti misma.

– ¡Deja de mencionar a Sky!–gritó Bloom –Yo tampoco pedí que tú fueras mi cuidador y preferiría mil veces tener que hacerlo todo sola, que tenerte a ti. Desde el día del ataque lo único que has hecho es estar a la defensiva, y no pienso tolerarte más. Voy a ir a esa misión, y si Saladino o Faragonda nos obligan a ir juntos, tenemos que trabajar en equipo por el bien de toda esta situación. Se trata de Magix, no si le hablo a Brandon o extraño a Sky.

Con poco interés, el especialista se levantó y se hizo a un lado.

–Tanto por una roca, Bloom–murmuró burlonamente–.No te basta con quitarme mi último verano. Ahora deseas censurar sobre lo que podemos platicar–Riven paseó la mirada por los árboles–. No es que me interese como te encuentras y menos que vaya a ir con Sky a contarle lo mucho que lo extrañas…

–Yo nunca te he mencionado a Musa– cortó el hada.

Riven giró la cabeza inmediatamente hacia Bloom, que parecía haberse terminado de tallar los ojos. Se estremeció, comprendiendo la delgada línea que había cruzado.

–Es como si no pudieras dejar el pasado atrás–continuó Bloom – Te dije que lo sentía, pero sigues aferrado a tus rencores. Creo que ni siquiera deberíamos ir ya a la misión.

El hada desvió la mirada, sin decir más y Riven, por primera vez, no tuvo una excusa para reprochar.

–Llévame a Alfea.

Y aunque estuviera enojada y no lo hubiera pedido por favor, ni siquiera ahí había sonado como una orden. Bloom se puso el casco, realmente turbada y disgustada y antes de subirse a la motocicleta, Riven ya estaba a su lado, enfadado.

El motor fue el único sonido, durante el viaje de regreso; y ni siquiera Riven se atrevió a pedirle a Bloom que se sostuviera bien, ya que ella se negó a inclinarse, rodeándolo por detrás, y se aferró al asiento con ambas manos.

Cuando el trayecto terminó, frente a la puerta de Alfea, Bloom se quitó el casco.

–Adiós y muchas gracias–murmuró con acritud, bajándose del vehículo.

–Fastidiosa–susurró él, sin ser escuchado.

Riven subió la visera de su propio casco y la miró de reojo caminar hasta la enorme entrada. Cerró los ojos, molesto. Generalmente ignoraba sus propios malestares y huía de la fuente; pero el terror de que Saladino cumpliera su amenaza, en contra de él, ganó a su deseo de acelerar con su vehículo.

–Tam…–titubeó–…tampoco fue mi intención–dijo en voz alta, sintiéndose tonto al romper el silencio. Bloom detuvo sus pasos, tomada por sorpresa–Entrenamos mañana a las ocho.

Riven bajó la visera y aceleró.

* * *

_¡Vaya! Creo que tengo un poco abandonado mi fanfic, sin embargo no lo he podido olvidar. Hay mucho que queda por escribir. La historia está tomando forma y me muero por escribirla y terminarla un buen día. Los problemas apenas comenzaron para Bloom y Riven. Un par de ataques, algo de sangre y una pelea no son nada aún y, no sé si es bueno, pero como escritora es placentero pensar en esos problemas ajenos que me entretienen, ja, ja, ja. :D _

_Por último, gracias por leer y a quienes amablemente comentan ;D_


End file.
